


Sentient Beings

by Writerofideas



Category: Batman (Comics), Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, W.I.T.C.H, and more - Fandom
Genre: Corrupted Cards are Clow Cards more inclined to fight as oppose to breaking character, Every Clow Card are characters from other series, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, One Big Magical Family, Sakura will heal them by sealing them and thus the Clow Cards personalities are restored, Some Clow Cards are facing a character influence called corruption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofideas/pseuds/Writerofideas
Summary: After accidently releasing the Clow Cards, Sakura Kinomoto must capture them all as the new Cardcaptor. The Cards, so she has been told by Kero, are powerful living beings. While that certainly is true, she noticed they also have quite a set of personalities.





	1. Windy, Wood, Jump, Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to the return of Cardcaptor Sakura! An idea that's been in mind for a while. Enjoy.

_In the dreams of Sakura Kinomoto, the little girl hears the repeating call of her name. It was not something she recognized, it wasn't even a voice, yet deep in her heart, she knew she is being called to._

_"Who…?"_

_A ripple in her dreams, and a vision unravels. A girl in a strange outfit - like magical girl, she stood upon a building, the night sky over her head, the city lights below. A small creature of golden fur and small wings floats beside her, and together, they see Tokyo Tower. That is where you will be..._

_A strong gust surrounds the girl, a single card floated down, then another, and then more. Dozen upon dozen of them, falling gently around the girl. They all had faces, forms, and names printed at the bottom. Sakura doesn't understand what is happening and she grew anxious. Who is this in the vision she sees? Why is she where she is with this small creature? And what are these cards?_

_Suddenly, voices rang within the dream, echoing as if afar, and yet so very close._

_"Go get him, Sakura!"_

_"We are all with you."_

_"Just summon me and I'll protect you no matter what, Sakura."_

_These voices were unfamiliar, and yet their encouragement held so much comfort._

_"Prove your worth tonight, child."_

_"Let's go, Sakura."_

_"Whatever happens, we're doing this together!"_

_And then, the girl woke up._

* * *

When Sakura Kinomoto heard the strange noises in her basement, of course the reasonable reaction for the nine-year old girl, alone at home with her older brother and father out, was to think of the worst. A burglar could have broken in, and this thought made her absolutely afraid, but she remained brave. If it is a burglar, she will call the police, but first she will have to see. 

With slow and cautious movements, the girl opens the door, "Hoeeee..." Her heart beats with trepidation, the unknown makes her quiver as she moves closer to the source. If it turns out that these strange noises are actually from a ghost then forget calling the police, she is going to straight out the door!

She froze when the noise became more clear, louder.

_Snore…_

Moving through the small library, she at last found where the mysterious sound came from, relieved that no burglar was actually here, she instead discovers a book she has never seen before. Holding the book in hand, she opens to the first page, and found a card inside. Taking out the card and sees that there is another one inside, Sakura looks upon what she holds, the card has a picture on it, a dark silhouette of a girl with small wings, her hair in pigtails. .

The girl read off the card she has in hand, "Win…Wind…Windy?" The moment she uttered this word, a series of events sets off. The card glows, and a strong gust surrounds the startled girl. By the wind's power, one by one the cards within the book blew away, phasing through the ceilings and walls easily, and shooting far away from her house.

The wind dies down, and Sakura fell along with the book. A moment of comprehending what occurred to the girl, she simply blinked repeatedly as if she may have just imagined it before looking back at the card. She was surprised to see the darkness was away, and she can now see the true appearance of the Windy Card. What are her smalls wings appear more fairy like, her dark hair of two pigtails would make an assumptions that her hair is black, and her body pose would be depicted as someone who likes to be free with a bright smile on her face.

Sakura shrieks when the book on the ground before her started to glow, a golden head rises from the cover of a great lion, then came it's large round ears, and then his small body with small wings attached to his back. He hovers over the material, and opens his eyes.

"Yo! It sure feels good to wake up!" He greeted. Sakura was baffled. "Nice to meet ya!"

"A-An Osaka accent?"

The flying cub nodded, "Yeah, this book had been in Osaka for a long time. It stands to reason that I would pick up on the accent." Suddenly, Sakura grabs him and began to pull his

limbs.

"Where's the batteries? The switch? Where's the voice coming from?" To the girl, she believed that this cub is only a toy. The cub swatted her hands away and left her grasp.

"I'm not a toy! I'm Kerberos! Guardian of the Book of Clow!"

"Book of Clow?"

Kerberos nodded, "That's right! I'm in charge of keeping this book safe! Inside it, there are a bunch of cards made by Clow Reed himself." He flies to the book and opens it, but what he finds shocks him. "They're gone!" He begins to panic, "Where did they go?! There should at least be one of them here!"

"Do you mean this?" Sakura gives Kerberos the Windy card, and the guardian is relieved. "Oh thank goodness!" He takes the card and dusted it off, "Yep! Looks good! So, where're the rest?"

"Well, there was a lot of them."

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"And then this big wind came out of nowhere."

 

"Probably Windy's doing, she's an excitable one."

 

"So after this wind came."

 

"Uhuh?"

 

"All the cards blew away!"

 

"Oh I see!"

 

They both laughed, to Sakura she gives off a nervous laugh though it became one of relief as if nothing totally destructive had been unleashed, and Kerberos believed to be a joke. But after a moment of taking it in, "THEY BLEW AWAY?!" 

Sakura flinched, before slowly nodding. Kerberos solemnly sat upon the Book of Clow, setting down Windy. "This is bad," he whispers, "All the cards, unsealed and in their state, and without Clow Reed." He closes his eyes in thought, then he sets his sight upon the confused girl. "What's your name?" 

"Sakura Kinomoto." 

Kerberos nodded, and points at her, "No choice. You are going have to look and capture them!"

"Hoe?!" Sakura said, "I-I can't do that!"  

"Sure you can! You opened the book, that means you're capable to be the next Cardcaptor!"

 

"Cardcaptor?"

 

"Right. A Cardcaptor is someone who looks after these cards, using their powers. Not only did you open the book, you also set them loose, which means this is your responsibility!"

 

"But you're the guardian! Weren't you suppose to look after them?!"

 

"Ah, well," Kerberos rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "I sort of…fell asleep on the job. But either way! You opened the book! Which means you have to look for them now!"

 

"I'm just a girl in elementary! How am I suppose to find them, if I wanted to?!" The girl is quite annoyed that the lion cub is pushing her into this role she knew nothing about.

"I'll help you out on that. Now, here's what we should do-" He stops when he felt a disturbance. A rumble from the ground which Sakura felt, and it soon turned to a quake.

"W-What's going on?! An Earthquake?!" Sakura held to the shelves for support as she tries to stand up. 

"Could it be Earthy?" Kerberos theorized, but he gave second thoughts when he saw an eye-catching detail, slowly sprouting through the cracks of the ground, "No…" thin roots travels through any opening of the ground, and then a large one bursts through. Sakura screamed.

"It's Wood!" More roots breaks through the terrain, at their intrusion that caused the ground to shake, books had fallen off from their shelves and other items rolled off and broke. "Sakura! We have to get out of here!" Kerberos pulled the shirt of Sakura to help her stand, they then ran to the only door out of the basement, but as they grew nearer, a large root doubling the size of Sakura rises and blocks their way.

"Sakura! Use this!" Kerberos gave Sakura a key.

"What do I-"

"Repeat after me! Oh Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light. I, Sakura Kinomoto, your new Mistress, command. Release!"

At the heat of the moment, Sakura repeated what Kerberos said, and the key reacted, from an encasing of light, it transforms into a staff with a bird head having wings where it's ears are.

"Time to practice kid! Follow this chant and strike that staff at the roots!" After repeating another chant, Sakura finalized her action by hitting the roots by the beak of her staff. The roots became light, and they faded into dust.

"That's only the limb of her power," Kerberos explained, "We have to seal Wood at the center. She must be outside where the sun is shining!"

"What's going on?!" Sakura asked again.

"The Wood Card," Kerberos began, a hint of displeased in his tone, unsurprising however, "Her power is nature related. She's always a troublesome one among others, even under Clow Reed. She's not someone you take lightly! Be on guard!"

Sakura gulps. They made it out the front door and to the outside, and what they came across shock the girl to her very core. 

A giant tree is planted on the street in front of her house, twenty feet tall and fifteen feet wide. At the very top it has hundreds of branches and thousands of leaves, and at the center is a woman with red hair, dressed in leaves and green, with gloves and boots matching the color, a sinister smile on her beautiful face.

"Wood!" Kerberos calls to the Card, "Stop this right now!"

Wood simply smirked, "Kerberos, it's been a long time. Hasn't it?"

"Listen to me! The other cards are out there somewhere, loose and corrupted! We have to work together to find them!"

"I don't intend to do things your way, Kerberos." She then turns her piercing gaze to Sakura whom felt in danger to be in her sight. "Who's this, your new Cardcaptor? You bring a child to seal me? You must be desperate to fix your mistake for letting your guard down, Kerberos." She then addresses the girl, "Go on your way girl, you do not want to cross me." She spread both of her arms out, the leaves shook in reaction.

"This world belongs to Mother Nature alone!"

Large spouts, smaller than the tree Wood is in, began surrounding the few houses, tightening their grip, breaking the walls and windows, digging through the roofs and tearing them apart. Sakura watched in horror. "Stop that! There might be people there!"

"Wood doesn't care." Kerberos spat, "All she cares about is nature, which would have been fine if she considers the peoples lives too!"

"Man is killing this world, killing her children. With Clow Reed gone, there's nothing to hold me back. I can save them all, and there will be no rooms for killers."

"But the other cards! You can't face them all on your own!"

 "I will deal with them. Mother Nature always finds a way." She coos.

Kerberos grits his teeth at Wood's unwilling to cooperate. "No choice," he turns to Sakura, and tosses her the Windy Card which she caught, "Sakura! Summon Windy, hurry!"

Sakura hesitated, "What?" She didn't understand why he wanted her to do that, to fight was never the girl's main interest. It was a hesitation that Wood took as a chance. Vines quickly slid it's way and traps her feet, the surprised girl screamed as she was suddenly lifted from the ground by her foot and her view of the world turned upside down.

"Sakura!" Kerberos attempted to fly to her, to help in anyway, but another root shot up from the ground and captured him by his tail, pulling him down and quickly grabbed his limbs. He cursed.

"You're of no use at your current form, Kerberos." Wood's voice soothed, laced with hidden poison behind her beauty, like certain kinds of plants. "Some guardian."

Kerberos hated to know that she was right. If he were in his true form, he could rescue Sakura in a minute. He was a guardian, but now he is a hostage. This shook his pride greatly. It's all up to the new Cardcaptor now. A child she is, but there's no other way, "Sakura! Summon Windy and defeat Wood!"

Sakura stopped her screaming, with teary eyes, she looks to Kerberos.

"I know you can-" Wood silenced Kerberos by gagging his mouth with leaves from the vines, his entirety is wrapped in Nature's grasp, leaving not a spot of his fur.

"K-Kero!" Sakura cried out. This is too much. She can't handle such a tense situation of unknown effects. Her heart raced in adrenaline and fear. Her mind emptied of all things other than wishing to be in her father's arms. What can she do?

 

_"It's alright."_

 

Sakura was surprised to hear a voice in her head.

 

 _"It's alright,"_ she heard again, _"I'm here for you."_

 

She looks at the card in hand, "Are you…talking to me?" Roots snatched her wrists and Sakura shrieked, but she held on to the Windy Card and her staff.

"Give those to me girl," Wood said, "I plan to spare all the children of this world. Do not make me have you as an exception." She genuinely does not wish to hurt Sakura, but Wood will not hesitate to deal with anyone that threatens her mission to save Mother Nature. 

Sakura did not relent, she still held on just as the voice in her head said, "Quick! Say what I say!" The girl listened carefully, even as the roots tightens, and then said, "Windy Card, give me your power! Tear through the grasp of Wood! Windy card-!"

She could no longer hold on, she lets go of the Windy card, the roots satisfied to have gain what Wood desired, but also leaving Sakura free to use her staff. "Release and Dispel!" As the roots takes the Windy card away, Sakura struck at it's center. Light erupts from the card and soon, a powerful gust. The roots were torn apart, freeing the card and reaching to the root that held Sakura by the foot, freeing her as well.

Wood screamed in pain. Sakura screamed as she fell. 

Two hands goes under Sakura's arms, and the girl was suddenly pulled higher and higher up, and it took her only a short moment that someone has caught her, and that someone is flying.

"WHOOHOO!" Summoned and no longer in her card form, Windy zipped in a circle through the air, taking Sakura along with her, she goes far above Wood's tree, and threw Sakura in the air with happiness. Unintentionally scaring the poor girl more than she had already dealt with. Windy caught her easily, and settles the girl on her stomach.

"So, you're my Mistress now?" Sakura met the energetic Windy's eyes, the magical being looked like any normal girl. With black hair tied into pigtails, her fairy-like wings flapping quickly which amazed Sakura. She wore of a green top, a purple skirt, and long socks of two colors; green and blue.

"Well nice to meet you! Just call me Windy!"

"Hello, Windy." The call from Wood captured the two girls attentions, "Nice to see you again."

"Hey Wood! You're looking pretty busy. Going a bit too far don't you think?" Supposedly, Windy is unaware of the roots climbing to where she is from behind.

"I'm only acting out of instinct, but I can hold this back for now. Why not come closer and we can catch up?" Wood ushers her.

"Don't think so!" The roots were shot, but missed Windy as the quick flier went right and goes higher. A stream of branches, roots, and leaves chases after her, but Windy was simply too fast. Sakura is held against her chest, and at this, She watches in amazement at Windy's flying skill. "Sorry if I'm stalling! It's been so long! Where's Kerberos by the way?"

"H-He's trapped! By that woman's power!"

Windy frowns, "Better get serious then. Hang on!" Sakura did as WIndy instructed, the rushing wind burying her ears, she clutched to her staff tightly. Windy dodged all the attempts of capture and attacks from Wood, she flew closer and closer all the while circling Wood. A trail of wind surrounds Windy's legs like a much longer skirt, only made purely of Windy's element. It then surrounds Windy's front, surrounding over Sakura without harm to them, but harm to the roots that burst in front of them. Following the logic of a tree being knocked down by a strong enough wind, Windy blasts through the power of Wood, igniting pain in Wood. 

Windy is now very close to Wood, prompting the Defender of Nature to shield herself by barks, surrounding her, but Windy continuously piercing through them, and during it, she calls to her new Cardcaptor. "Here comes your chance! Right when you see Wood! Seal her!" Sakura never felt such intensity in all her life, but she shows her bravery with a nod. Tearing through the bark, Wood is revealed.

"Wood Card! I command you, retract your powers and be sealed!"

Sakura said the chant, just as hundreds of roots bursts from the ground, intending to end her and Windy. Sakura struck the beak of her staff to Wood's heart, the Clow Card screamed, and every root stopped progressing. Light blooms from Wood's body and all her powers, the limbs of Nature evaporates into dust, while Wood herself grew smaller, into the size of a Clow Card. Every evidence of what caused the neighborhood's destruction vanish, and Sakura caught the Clow Card of Wood, looking at the image of the red-haired woman - eyes closed and arms wrapped in branches, leaves and roots, Sakura had to admit that the woman is pretty. 

At Wood's power disappearance, Kerberos is released with a gasp of breath and fell to the ground. "Kero!" Sakura calls out to the knocked out little lion. Windy flies over and drops Sakura as they approach the motionless body of Kerberos. Sakura gently picks him up and held him in her arms, ushering for his wake.

"Come on Kero..." Windy pleaded, etched with ounces of worry. 

Kerberos coughs, a sign of life, and the two girls were relieved. Weakly, the winged creature looks up to Sakura and smiles, "I knew you could do it." He then turns his head to Windy, "It's good to see you again, Windy."

"So, I guess this means Clow Reed is..." Windy only needed Kerberos look of remorse as an answer, "...No helping it then." The Clow Card smiles at Sakura, "I have a feeling you'll do great. Keep it up, and call me again some time." She winks at her before glowing, reverting to her card form. Sakura quickly caught her, now having two cards in hand.

"Sorry, Sakura." Kero began, "You're gonna be having it tough from here on out. I don't want to put so much pressure in you, but as the new Cardcaptor, you have to seal all the cards loose somewhere out there. You captured Wood, so now you can summon her. Don't worry, she'll have to comply with you now." At the Clow Card of Nature's mention, Sakura looks at her again. "Windy is a bit of an eccentric, but she's really friendly. She'll follow you."

"What are these Clow Cards?" Sakura asked.

"They're powerful beings, magical beings. Alive and each having a personality." He shifts his position, "Listen to me, Sakura. I'll give you guidance, info about these cards beside their True Names."

"True Names?" Kero shook his head, "Another time," he says, "There's something important you should know about them. The Clow Cards, they're all different. Because of corruption, the nicest cards personality are averted. They'll harm anyone when they don't mean to. Windy was corrupted, until you summoned her. By sealing all the corrupted cards, you're saving them. Some cards are nice, other cards will want to put you as the new Cardcaptor to the test, and some cards won't care for you at all. The Corrupted are very dangerous, but not as bad as those who know exactly what they're doing, and can't get any worse."

Sakura is greatly unnerved by this fact.

"Sorry," Kero apologized again, "You open the book, no one but those with special magic could have done it. You have to be the one seal all the cards."

Sakura looks back at the damage, "You're saying that the cards are in trouble, and to leave them alone will only hurt themselves, and other people."

"That's the gist of it."

Her arms were shaking, and Kero felt this, however, the girl eased herself with the thought of troubled beings out there, and that there's something she can do about it. "I understand. I will seal the Clow Cards. How can we find them?"

Regaining some energy, Kero stretched his little wings and began to fly in front of Sakura, "You'll come across them eventually. As lost as the Corrupted Cards are, they can recognize the magic of the Cardcaptor, and will be drawn to it. The same goes for the rest but you have to find them, and remember what I said, some will put you to the test to see if you're capable."

Sakura enters deep in her thoughts, processing this information, when a startling sound took hers and Kero's attention. A piece of a roof fell off, the disturbance of this stands and watches over the two beings on ground.

"Another Clow Card!" Kero shouts, Sakura gets to her feet quick, incredibly disturbed by the appearance of the Clow Card in form. The magical being looks to be a male, with pale hair dimmed of it's natural color, garn in a black robe, socks with sandals. But the most eye-catching detail is his face; white skin, eyes black with brighter color of the irises, a scowl that pulls off intimidation.

"I recognize that form," Kero began, "That's Jump! Sakura-!"

The Clow Card disappeared, left behind a swirl of gust.

"Watch out!"

The Clow Card revealed himself behind Sakura **"I'm sorry."**  and kicks her in the back. With a cry, she fell forward to a skid.

"Sakura!" Kero quickly came and attempts to block the new Card's view of her. In pain and with a tear peaking through the corners of her eyes, Sakura struggles to get to her knees. Through her hurt however, she swear she heard another voice.

"Run Sakura!" The girl looked back at Kero, who was in Jump's grasp. "Kero!"

 _"Sakura! Hurry and summon me again!"_ Windy ushers as Jump harshly tossed Kero aside.

When Sakura gets back on her feet, once again, Jump disappears and reappears in front of Sakura, shocking her. Thanks to her staff, Sakura avoided another cruelly hard kick but she was still tossed back by Jump's strength.

**"I'm sorry."**

There it is again. Sakura looks back at the Clow Card in form, 'Is it, coming from him?'

Kero recovers and bit Jump by his ear, annoying the card into grabbing him but Kero acted fast and simply started flying all around him. It was a distraction at best, enough time for Sakura.

 _"Jump is never like this,"_ Windy began, Sakura looks at her card curiously, _"He's always so protective, he wouldn't hurt a civilian without a reason. Not especially a little girl."_ She then added sadly, _"This is the work of corruption. It must be killing him inside."_

Sakura looks upon the corrupted Jump in sadness, to be force to attack against ones character, he truly must be hurting. Steeling herself, Sakura gets back up, tightens her grip to her staff. "Windy Card!" She summons Windy, and the Clow Card of Air appears. No time to celebrate her second freedom, Windy flies towards Jump like a bullet as Jump was able to hit Kero aside. The corrupted card saw Windy coming, and he vanished again.

"Hang on Jump! It'll be over soon!" Windy promises as she finds Jump upon a roof and chases after him. Jump didn't respond.

Sakura watched as Windy kept chasing after Jump, she's fast, but Jump always seem to vanish just when he's at a touch reach. It made her wonder why she was called Jump and not Teleport.

 _"Jump's skill is actually much more forward,"_ Sakura flinched when she hears the voice Wood, _"He makes the illusion to appear and reappear in an instance, but he's just that fast, only for a short moment though. Do you understand me, girl?"_

Sakura somewhat does, it was foreign how she's talking to Wood when moments ago she too tried to hurt her, Kero, and everyone else. She nodded in response, although she wasn't sure Wood could see.

She must have sensed it. _"But if we could trap Jump, hold on to him so that he wouldn't escape, there's your chance to seal him."_  

Sakura looks at the Wood Card, "You want to help?"

_"You caught me. As your Clow Card I'm obligated to listen."_

Windy tries to surround Jump, but he only escaped by the last second with ease.

Sakura clutches to the card, "But, I don't want you to hurt him."

Wood was silent.

"I can feel him, he's in so much pain the way he is. He feels so guilty. Promise me you won't hurt him!" 

The Clow Card of Nature took a moment, _"Sweet kid. Alright, I'll be gentle."_

Sakura raises her staff, "Wood Card! Lend me your power of Nature's grasp. Wood Card! Release and Dispel!" She struck the card, and Wood is summoned.

"I'm still wondering if you can handle this, little girl," Wood says, "Well, now's a good time as any." She crossed her arms, and her feet pierced through the ground, Sakura watched her be buried within the ground, hidden underneath while roots pulls in the gravel to hide where she had dug through.

"Come on Jump!" Windy calls out, "It'll be quick, if I can just-" Jump appears above her, and stomps her head with his foot, sending her pummeling to the ground.

"Windy!" Sakura cries out, she gasped when Jump appears in front of her. Frighten to the core, Sakura stares at Jump while the corrupted card scowls at her, his fist clench and shaking. A sign of inner turmoil? Resisting?

Large roots erupts from the ground, surprising Jump and he was too late to react before the roots and vines wraps around him in a tight hold.

"You can't escape Mother Nature," Wood spoke, holding Jump from behind, she eyes Sakura, and the girl took that as her cue.

"Jump Card! I free you from corruption!" Sakura struck the resisting Jump to his chest, his entire body glowed, and the corrupted card moved violently before stilling, and slumping. Darkness fades away from his eyes, and his hair grew brighter, his scowl is still ever present, but he was smiling in sheer exhaustion and relief.

"Thanks," he said, "I owe you one." He averts into his card form, and Sakura catches him. His image is with his eyes closed and his scowl ever still present, but any sign of darkness had been excorcised. The girl sighed.

"Good job," Wood compliments, "But this is just the beginning." Windy came in quick and hugged Sakura, surprising her.

"You did it again!" Windy cheers.

Kero recovered once more, though he was anything but happy, "Gah! It sucks to be in this form! I can't wait for the cards under Sun gets captured!" He then flies towards Sakura, "But anyway, nice going kid. You're really getting the hang of it."

Sakura smiles at him tiredly.

"Is she?" Wood questions, "She's still a child, Kerberos. Jump is but only the lowest of Clow Cards in terms of power."

"Hey! You ain't top-class yourself!" Kero points out.

"My point still stands. Do you think she can handle fighting against the rest of them? Aside from the friendly."

Kero frowns at her, "I believe she can do it. She's got Jump now, he'll protect her by getting her out of danger."

"Not all attacks had to be physical, Kerberos."

Kero growled, having a strong dislike to Wood, but also agreeing her point. Some of the Clow Cards are very crafty, they'll hit Sakura in ways that not even Shield could defend her from. Sakura has to prove herself worthy to be a Cardcaptor, and that means she has to magically strong, physically if possible, and the most important, mentally stable as well. "Then you better work hard to help her, Wood."

"I don't have to listen to you, don't forget that, Kerberos."

"Guys," Windy catches her attention, and they find Sakura has fallen asleep, "She really gave her all."

"She is only a novice, having to summon you two times and then me completely drained her." Wood's eyes soften at Sakura's sleeping form.

"All of us know you got a soft spot for kids," Kero said, "So tell me this, are you gonna leave her to deal with all the cards?"

Wood looks away, "I showed my compliance, haven't I?"

"You sure did, thanks Wood! I can't wait to talk to Jump again," Windy gingerly carries Sakura, "But let's get our new Mistress to bed."

* * *

  _A faint sound echoes in the darkness of Sakura's dream, a deep voice of many. A choir. Singing a low tone of something that has yet to be made out._

_"E..........o..........e........"_

_A faint light breaks through the darkness, a fuzzy vision that prevents Sakura a familiar sight, she only need to hear however._

"Sakura." _It was her father's voice,_ "Thank goodness you're alright."

 

"Dad?"

 

"When I heard of an earthquake happening here, I came home right away. You're brother did too." _She felt his fingers brush away her bangs from her forehead,_ "You look really tired. I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Sakura."

 

_Sleep. Then, had everything that occur, all been a dream? Sakura didn't want to think anymore. She's so very tired. She lets herself fall right back to sleep._

_A moment passes. And another light appears. But it was of a different color, glowing far into the darkness._

  
_"E.....a......o.....e...."_

_The glow became brighter, and it shone like the most beautiful bright red and pink gem she has ever seen._

_"Es....a....lo....e..."_

_The gem cracked, and Sakura felt her own heart in pain._

_"Esca....flow....ne..."_

 

* * *

 Sakura shifts in her bed as she awakes, yet another strange dream she has. Three times in a row. The first to be mysterious. The second to be intense. The third to be very vague. She is also sure that she heard a word, what was it again?

"E...Esca?" It was something like that.

"Up and at em kid! It's another day!"

Sakura flinched, and is utterly caught off-guard. What she sees in her bedroom, right in front of her, a flying lion cub, and three people right beside her bed.

"Good morning Sakura!" Windy cheers.

"Guys, I think you're a little too close."

Wood chuckles, "Already being protective, Jump?"

"It's more of the fact that she looks in shock, which might be because there's a girl and a talking stuff animal right in her face.

"I'm not a stuff animal!" Kero shouts, and it was enough to tell Sakura that she isn't dreaming, or that what she thought to be another strange dream, not be one at all.

"HOEEEE!" She screamed and hits her back to the walk with her blanket up as protection. Kero and Windy reacted the same and got back.

"AH! What's wrong?!"

Answering to Kero, Sakura stutters, "Y-You're really here, all of you! That means...that wasn't a dream after all!"

"Ah," Jump scratches his orange hair, "Yeah, I figured you might not be use to this yet."

"It must be shocking for someone in elementary," Wood agrees.

"Oh! You think we should introduce ourselves again? I'll go first!" She comes close to Sakura again, smiling widely. "I'm Windy! Nice to meet you!"

Wood pressed two fingers to her heart, "The name's Wood. You remember me?" Sakura slowly nodded

Jump raises a greeting hand, "Hey, I'm Jump. So, you're our new Cardcaptor?" His scowl is still there, but he doesn't sound like he has some sort of dislike to Sakura. The girl blinks repeatedly. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" It was the voice of her brother. Sakura panics and quietly tells everyone in front of her to be just as so. "N-nothing! It's nothing! I'll be downstairs in a moment!" He answers to her brother.

"...Wierdo," was her brother's response, irritating Sakura before she had to listen carefully at his footsteps fading away. She sighs before looking back at everyone, "My brother and my dad can't know about you." Who knows what will happen, "You have to stay quiet!"

"That will be no trouble for us, apart from Kero." Wood states, "We're in our spirit form, only you, others with magic like yours and Kero can see us." Now that the woman has mentioned that, Sakura noticed how transparent the three cards appears to be. "Though this might also apply to people who claims to have spiritual senses."

"Then don't let my brother see you. He always say that he can see ghosts." Sakura informs, shivering of the mention of ghosts.

"Alright you guys!" Kero gets the Clow Cards attention, "Listen up! From now on, you'll be answering to Sakura's call and protect her! Windy! Every time Sakura summons you, don't grab her and throw her in the air."

"Still the same, huh Windy?" Jump deadpans, Windy only shrugs with her closed-mouth smile.

"Wood! Don't think I won't be watching you for a second."

Wood's response was to blow a kiss at him, Kero is not amuse. "And Jump! Whenever Sakura is in danger, pull her out at an instance."

"If I recall, our Mistress is the one who gives the orders," Wood reminds.

"Not the she's old enough to," Jump then frowns at Kero, "What the hell were you thinking, letting a kid be the Cardcaptor?"

"She opened the book, Jump. No one else could have done it unless they were special."

"Yeah Jump!" Windy defends Kero, "She did good sealing Wood, and she sealed you too!"

"She's still _a kid_." Jump emphasize, "You can't be serious to let her catch all the other cards Windy?"

"She'll have us!"

"Jump," Kero began, "I understand how you feel-"

"Do you?" Jump interrupts, "Then how about this. You want Sakura to be safe? Fine, we can leave her out of this and deal with the rest of the cards ourselves."

"You know that's impossible." Kero opposes, "Without our Cardcaptor, we can't use our powers. We're nothing against any one of them."

"He has a point," Wood said, "In fact, I would like to bet that even Bubbles could take you on."

Windy hide her chuckle behind her hands, Jump is far from amused, "Great," he said, "I'm reminded that we'll see  _that guy_  again." Among other certain cards.

"He's not that bad," Windy said. Wood nodded, "I agree, he's charming despite being a-"

"AHEM!" Kero calls to them again, when he succeeded, he looks to Jump.

"Keep a cool head, Jump," Kero said. "Sakura has proven herself, yes she's very young, but our hands are tied. We need a Cardcaptor and we need someone to seal the cards loose out there. To protect the people from some of them and save those corrupted. There's no telling if there ever will be anyone else who has the power to cure them Jump!"

Jump scowl deepens and he looks away, knowing that he cannot deny that, but they can't be so desperate to push a little girl into this, not when there are cards _that_ dangerous. No morals. Selfish ambitions. And without restraints.

"Um...Jump?"

He looks down at Sakura, his new Cardcaptor. "I just wanted to ask, are you feeling better?"

He was reminded of his previous state, and he cringed, barely keeping eye-contact to the girl, "I'm okay now. I'm...sorry about what I did." He felt his words weren't enough. But Sakura shook her head.

"I'm just really glad you're okay now. I don't like when I see someone in so much trouble."

"...It's all thanks to you," Jump said, then he knelt down to meet Sakura at her eye-level. "Listen to me Sakura. Do you want to be a Cardcaptor?"

"Jump!" Kero tried to intrude, but Wood raises a hand.

"At least let the girl feel she has a choice." Windy came to her side, essentially agreeing with her.

Of course Kero understood how dangerous this will be, if he could help it, he wouldn't have picked a little girl. But the circumstances are what they are, and Sakura has to be the one to seal all the cards for her unique magic.

"You'll be coming across a lot of dangerous beings of different power." Jump continues, "And these cards won't care if you're a little girl. They'll..."

"Some of them will try to kill you."

That sentence shook Sakura to her very core.

Kero snaps his head to the Clow Card of Nature, "Wood!" Even Windy found that so blunt. 

"...Basically." Jump said, "Which is why you need to understand. We will never sit back and force you to do this if you don't want to. We can have someone else wield the staff, and you can live your life normally. But if you really want to stay as the Cardcaptor, I can promise you, if you summoned us, we will protect you with everything we have." 

The girl looks down to her feet, contemplating.

"But don't ever try to force yourself with something you don't feel right about. Just say the word, and whatever your answer is," he looks to Kero, hardened eyes, "We will accept that."

'You sure haven't dulled one bit over the centuries. Even from that darkness,' Kero noted in mind.

Sakura now has a chance to think this over, the fact that what she dealt with along with the possibility that she can be hurt or worse is so nerve-wracking, she really did feel like giving up the staff, but at the last bit of her relent, there was hesitation. The Clow Cards so far as she knows are alive, and they're just like anyone, and if there are cards who are dealing with the corruption as Jump has faced, then they must be suffering just as much. But she needs to know that. 

"What can you tell me about the cards and...corruption?"

The room went still with silence. Wood closed her eyes, expressionless otherwise. Windy tuck in her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees, and Jump revealed regret, for being consumed by it, and for his lack of ability to do anything to prevent the darkest times of Clow Reed's life.

"The corruption is a dark illness that affects magic like us. Forcing us to act against our character. All the cards that were affected, they're actually decent people forced to do bad things."

"They're your friends."

"A couple of them, yeah. Windy's friends too, and even though Wood may not look like it, there's actually a few cards she cares about."

Sakura gave her answer, "I want to help. I'm...scared. But if there are people in danger, if the cards are in trouble like you were, I want to help."

"You're sure..." 

She nodded. Jump looks into her eyes for a moment, then he stands, "Then we'll keep you safe. That's a promise, Sakura."

"Sakura!" The girl heard her father call, "Breakfast is ready!"

The girl gasped, "Hoe! I have to get ready to go to school!" Sakura hurries to the front door, but stops once she touches the doorknob, "Um. Would you like to eat something?"

"Ooh! You got anything sweet?" Kero asked. 

Regaining her happiness, Windy exclaims, "I can't remember the last time I ate!"

"We don't need to eat anything, Windy," Jump then addresses to the girl, "We're fine Sakura."

"As Clow Cards, our only source for energy is your mana, magical energy," Wood explains "Preferably for me, I could use the sunlight often."

Sakura nodded, and then left the bedroom in a hurry.

"What do you guys think?" Windy asks.

"She's alright," Wood said. Jump nods, staring at the door in thought.

The Clow Card of Air then added, "What did I tell you? I think she's gonna be something great."

* * *

It became apparent that the Clow Cards can also just remain in their card form, hidden from anyone's magical senses by not being in spirit form, however, they can still communicate with Sakura through mind. This does seem like great convenience. Only, Sakura isn't quite use to it yet.

 

_"Does our Cardcaptor like a certain someone?"_

 

At Wood's teasing, Sakura quickly denies openly, "N-No!"

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" The silver haired teen, Yukito Tsukishiro asked. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, blushing, she shook her head, "I-It's nothing." She has had a major crush on Yukito, and how couldn't she? He's like the prince in all those fairy tales. Kind, gentle, and very sweet.

"Better be careful, Yukito," her brother Touya Kinomoto said, "She's been acting weird since this morning." His words earned him a strong kick to his leg and the older boy cringed in pain.

 _"You show him Sakura!"_   Windy cheers,  _"I think it's cute that you like someone. What do you think Jump?"_

_"Um...I...To be honest, it's kind of weird."_

_"Shush! Don't listen to him Sakura."_

_"Listen to Windy,"_ Wood said, _"That boy, Yukito was it?  He is rather cute. I think you got good taste in men."_

 Sakura blushes at the compliment, until Jump spoke, _"The guy is in high school, you seriously don't think it's strange?"_

That is true, but Sakura truly believes that love will prevail. " _That's enough from you Jump!"_ Windy said.

 _"Give the girl some self-esteem."_ Wood scolds.

_"I'm not trying to put her down, I just think she should go for guys her own age. What am I saying?! She's only in elementary!"_

Sakura felt the need to defend herself, _"I know he's older than me, but I really do believe I can get him to like me like how I like him. We can always wait until we get older."_

 _"That's the spirit! I'm rooting for you!"_ Windy promises.

_"She's like ten years old! He's like seventeen or something!"_

_"Are you already attach to this girl?"_  Wood asked, _"Is big brother Jump making sure she gets as far away from any boy apart from you?"_

_"Quit it, it's not like that. Look, fine, I'll drop it. But I'm not the one who'll be putting her down in the end."_

Sakura frowned, not quite getting it, _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Nothing at all honey,"_   Wood assures, _"Just ignore him. I be willing to give you some advice Sakura, I know ways in how to get a man to like you."_

_"Really? Thank you!"_

_"Be careful,"_ Jump warns, _"Wood's nothing but bad news."_

_"Are you still sour over me turning you down?"_

_"I wasn't interested in the slightest and you know it! Don't listen to her Sakura, whatever she says about us are complete lies!"_

_"You were blushing when I came close to you that one time, how else was I suppose to take it?"_

_"I didn't fall for your tricks not for a second!"_

Windy came in, _"You kind of did."_

_"You're taking her side Windy?! What the he-"_

 " _Ah ah ah, there's a child present."_ Wood reminds.

 _"You don't need to feel bad,"_   Windy comforts, _"You weren't the first anyway."_

_"Don't make me out like I was some failure! It never went anywhere because I stop her! Dammit Windy, get my back will you?!"_

Sakura was able to know a little bit about the cards while Kero remained at home. Kero explained how all the Clow Cards have different sorts of personalities, but Sakura never figured it would be this colorful, and in just three cards. Windy is sort of an airy kind of girl, friendly and eccentric, she's a real nice girl to Sakura. Wood was a little bit complicated for the girl, she was cruel at their first meeting, but now she's acting a little nicer, more playful almost, maybe she's a nice woman after all. Jump is somewhat brash, a little intimidating, but good-hearted.

Sakura bid Touya and Yukito - mainly her prince - goodbye and then walks down the sidewalk, looking forward to see Tomoyo. Thinking of her best friend, she wonders if she should tell her friend about herself being a Cardcaptor, how would she even bring it up?

The wind grew strong, a little too strong, Sakura had to hold on to her hat all the way to the entrance of her school. She spots her best friend and waves at her.

 _"A friend of yours?"_ Windy asked.

_"Yeah, Tomoyo Daidouji."_

"Good morning Sakura," Tomoyo greets. "I'm really glad to see that you're okay. After hearing about the earthquake I got really worried. I was already about to go and see you when I got a call from your dad."

"O-Oh. Yeah, it was, really scary." Sakura honestly describes the event of yesterday to be as such.

_"Wood..."_

_"If you want to play like that, I should mention you as well, Jump."_ Her words were like a bite laced with venom in the teeth.

Jump was silent, and Sakura grew worry until Tomoyo spoke, "What was it like over there?" Sakura thought over what to say, should she just come right out and say it?

Her decision couldn't be made when an all powerful gust came, both of the girls and everyone outside the school were so surprised, they clutched to their hats and to their bags, some were unfortunate and lost all that they were carrying.

"What's with this wind?!" Sakura asked.

 _"Awesome! I wish I was summoned so I can feel the breeze!"_ Windy exclaims. Sakura looks up, and was shock at what she sees. _"Wait,"_ Windy sound of smiling fades, _"Is that..."_

A dragon-like being sets upon the school building, rather than scales like any dragon, it's skin looked metal, and the most eye-catching detail was a red crystal on it's chest to the side. Sakura was in awe, and reminded of her dream.

Windy appears in spirit form, looking up at the creature, Jump and Wood followed in suite, "Fly!" Sakura looks to Windy with questioning gaze. "The Fly card," Wood began, "A being that grants the caster a ride across the sky."

Fly created more powerful gust with a flap of its metallic wings, pushing off balance the students who couldn't even look up to see the cause of the strong winds, "Why's Fly acting like this? He's just knocking all the kids around!" Jump looks up to the flying being in anger and eyes that demands answers.

"Something's wrong," Windy's tone is without enthusiasm, out of all the cards, she is the closest to Fly for their travel through the air, it may not be on a personal level beyond that but Windy has known Fly long enough to guess something to be bothering him, and this looks far more than a bother, "He's...hurt."

Fly flapped his wings, and took to the sky again, essentially the force of his departure knocked Sakura and Tomoyo back with shrieks, "Sakura!" Two out of the three cards calls out, all three came to her side. Sakura looked over to see Tomoyo, and is relieved that her friend looks okay if only a few scratches. A sharp pain struck her knee and Sakura cried out shortly, looking at the source of the pain.

Windy gasped, "You're bleeding!" 

 Jump is infuriated, directing his attention to Fly, "Dammit! He's not even corrupted!"

"Something has greatly affected Fly," Wood speculates, "Is he perhaps grieving over Clow Reed?"

"It's something else," Windy is certain, "Quick Sakura, summon me and send me to him!"

"You should know that won't work," Wood claims, "Fly is a card sharing your element, you'll only make him stronger." 

"I just want to talk to him!"

"It's too late," Jump states in a low tone, eyes aimed to the sky, "He's gone."

Windy's whole upbeat personality diminishes at Fly's parting, she shook herself out of it and focus on Sakura, "Do you need one of us to carry you?"

"I can help," Jump offers.

Sakura shakes her head, "No, I just need some bandages."

"You need someone to look after that," Wood would offer a hand, but Sakura will only go through her, "Go to someone right away."

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo hurries over to her friend, incredibly worried of the wound, Sakura however offers a brave smile, "I'm fine, but I think I should get to a nurse."

"Well, good to see someone's a listener," Wood said. "I hope notes are being taken."

"Not the time, Wood," Jump's glare is of daggers being thrown.

"I'm only lightening the mood a little. Can't a girl help? Look, the first thing we need to do is think clearly. We might as well mention what happened here to Kerberos. Right now, we can't do much unless we see Fly again."

The two other cards eventually had to agree. Sakura was taken to the nurse with the help of Tomoyo, and school had to end shortly because the teacher lost the assignments from the strong gust, and no one else had saw the creator of the disaster. While Sakura heads back home, she once again ponders over her dream while the three cards discuss one and another.

"Esca..." the girl mutters.

* * *

"What?! You met Fly?!" Kero wipes his mouth clean from the mess of delicious sweets.

Windy nodded, "And he's not himself. He made a huge commotion at Sakura's school."

"He looked quite agitated," Wood added.

Kero thought deeply over what he's been given, "He could be grieving, he and Clow Reed were very close after all. But I can't imagine Fly to do something like this."

"He wouldn't!" Windy strongly suggests, "He's hurting, I can tell! I think, he's becoming corrupted!"

Shadow cascades over his eyes, "Did you see a cloud of darkness surrounding him?"

Jump answers, "Not really, but we weren't that close to him. Either way he's acting out, we have to go after him." He looks to Sakura to have her confirmation, but he finds her not even listening, "Sakura?"

The girl jerked at her name called, and though she was a little embarrassed to be spacing out, she meekly said, "I...I had a dream, and the dream had a crystal just like what that Clow Card has."

"His heart?" Sakura nodded to Windy's question. The little girl continues, "I remember...a pink or red gem, it was glowing bright, and then all of a sudden, it cracked."

Windy's eyes widen, Kero looks down with a deep frown. Jump saw these reactions and found them strange, that they know something and he doesn't, "What?" He asked, then looks to Wood, discovering that even though the woman held no expression like Windy, there was the same understanding in her eyes. He shares Sakura's confusion, "What is it?"

"It was shortly after your corruption, Jump." Kero began, the mention of his previous state made Jump clench his fist, but he relaxed enough to hear what else the lion has to say, "After Reed sealed you, another card was discovered to be infected immediately."

"It was Thunder." Wood said, "He attacked while Clow was still using Fly. Thunder hit Fly's heart and Clow Reed had to seal him to rest. None of us really knew the damage, but now we know."

Kero nodded, "Even after all these years, Fly hasn't recovered. Now, he's going haywire out of pain." He pushes away the plate of sweets.

"Fly..." Windy mutters softly, Sakura looks upon the Card of Air in sadness. The little girl quickly announces, "We have to help the Fly card." Windy brightens at Sakura's declaration, Wood and Jump had to offer a little smile at Sakura's impulse to assist.

"We have to approach this carefully," Kero instructs, "Fly isn't a talker but he can be brash. He'll attack wildly, and suffice to say, I'm not so sure that you can talk him through, Windy."

Windy protested, but Kero shook his head, "He'll hurt you, he'll hurt Sakura and the rest of you. If Fly didn't remain despite our Cardcaptor's arrival, he seriously lost it. We need to somehow draw him out."

"I can look for him through the sky," Windy suggests.

"Not a bad idea," Kero said, "but going so far apart from Sakura would drain her energy consistently, and she's only a novice. She'll pass out and that'll be bad news for all of us once you bring Fly's attention."

"Problem solve! I'll just carry her and we can look around together!" Windy smiles at Sakura, "Won't that be fun?"

"I...never been that high before."

"You're gonna love it!" 

"Just don't toss her in the air while you're a hundred feet high," Jump thoughtlessly said. Sakura whimpers at the thought of being toss at such height and Jump realized his mistake.

"Good job inciting fear within the girl, Jump," Wood congratulates.

Kero strokes his chin, "It's worth a shot. But then you have to get back to ground and revert to your card form. You're element will only make Fly stronger. Wood could capture him, and Jump will make sure Sakura doesn't get into harm's way."

Windy wasn't all that satisfied in having to sit this one out, but so long as it'll help Fly, she'll do it without much complaints.

"Does that sound all good to you, Sakura?" Kero asked Sakura, though she is frighten at the thought of being so high, with another troubled card involved, she nodded determinedly.

Kero has no objections to the plan, but something still naws at him. Why did Fly ignore Sakura? Couldn't he sense the magic within her? He shakes his head, deciding that Fly is in too much pain to think clearly, "It's settle then, we'll do it tonight."

* * *

Sakura held on tightly to Windy, being so high up is both incredible and terrifying. It's nighttime, all the lights made the entire city look so alive among the noises, through her fear, Sakura had to admit the beauty of it all.

If only Windy would stop zipping through the sky every moment, and throwing her in the air once. "Cut it out Windy!" Kero commands went unheard.

 _"Windy, you're scaring the girl,"_ Wood said. _"I'm actually with Wood, can you please control yourself?"_ Jump scolds.

"Oh come on! She's having fun! Right Sakura?" Windy looks at the girl in her arms, Sakura barely made a reply, "K-Kind of."

"Want me to throw you again?"

"NO!"

 _"Windy, I'm serious!"_ Jump says again, allowing his fierce protectiveness to overcome him. Windy pouted, and held back her spontaneous enjoyment of exciting flight. They gradually come closer to the clouds, Sakura closing her eyes when they fly through them, and soon, they were above the clouds. The view was breath taking, as it was for the countless stars in the sky without the disruption of city lights to hide them.

"Windy?" Sakura began, "What can you tell me about Fly?"

"Well, he's sort of a hot-head like Jump."

_"Hey!"_

"He's also the best guy to fly with, no pun intended. He's very trustworthy, and also trusts his friends easily. The difference between me and Fly is that I can fly however I want to, you can direct me but I'm more prone to fly by my own style. Fly though, he gives his absolute trust to whoever rides him, he lets Clow Reed fly however he wants, and Fly is totally okay with it. Clow Reed is the kind of guy who likes smooth rides, and I just love to fly all around them whenever we take to the sky." Windy's tone changes slightly, a sound of reminiscence.

"Windy?" Sakura asked in concern, Windy smiles brightly again, "Sorry, I'm getting all sappy. I mean, I miss Clow Reed a lot. But there's no point in just dwelling the fact that he's gone." She surprises the girl with a hug, "I bet you though, Clow Reed would have loved getting to know you."

Jump and Wood were silent. "That Otaku..." Kero said, meant only for himself to hear.

"I'm sure that Clow Reed is at a better place." Sakura said, "Just like my mom is."

Windy almost lost her bright smile, she figured the girl would be sad in mentioning her mother, but Sakura had stated before that she doesn't really remember her, yet treasures the memories shared by her father and brother. She had to give her new Mistress props, she's bright even at the mention of what's consider sad. A real nice girl.

"There's going to be a lot of Cards who'll adore you, Sakura." Windy promises.

"Can you tell me about them?"

Windy had to think it over, "Hm...I could start with Cloud. Since we're up here. Oh wait! I should tell you about..." She stops, slowing down her flight and remained in one place.

"Windy?" Sakura tilts her head.

"Is it him?" Kero questions. Windy nods slowly, she takes a deep breath, and shouts "FLYYYYYY!" with all of the air in her lungs, which is safe to assume that she has plenty.

A moment of nothing. Then something from afar pierces through the clouds. "Here we go!" Windy grasps Sakura and Kero close and shoots straight down, Sakura's stomach drops at the action. "Follow me Fly!"

The Fly Card reveals himself, Sakura gazes upon the creature with stunned awe, he really is some sort of machine in shape of a dragon. The best she can describe the creature were of the mechas she's seen a few times in Animes. Windy went far ahead of Fly but the Mecha creature was slowly catching up. She had to make a sharp turn just to gain the lead, and repeats this process until she was closer to the ground.

"Windy! Go to that school over there!" Kero points at the destination. Windy nodded, "Got it!" She reached the place, which was Sakura's school. She sets Sakura down, "Good luck, and please, help Fly." She changes back into her card form and Sakura caught her. "I promise," She said to the card, Sakura takes out Jump and Wood, summoning them both. "Jump! Wood!"

The Two Clow Cards appears beside each other, and the Fly Card grew closer. "There's your shot Wood," Jump picks up Sakura. "Be careful."

"Oh? Are you actually worried?" Wood didn't get a response when Jump vanished, she chuckled anyway. "Such a boy." She raises both arms, and at Fly's sheer closeness, trees bursts through the ground and caught Fly. The Clow Card of Flight reacted violently, twisting and resisting the grasp of Wood's power.

Sakura flinched when she felt something to her heart. "Sakura! Are you okay?" Jump noticed her reaction, the girl placed a hand to where her heart is.

"He's really hurting," she says. Watching the Fly Card tossing and turning, breaking through the bark of Wood's power, the girl garn an uncertain look. "Do we...really need to be so rough with him?"

"If he wants to be rough with us," he answers, his attention turns back to Wood when he heard her cry. "Wood!" He and Sakura cries out as the tail of Fly hits Wood on her side. Knocking her aside and breaking into the ground. Fly tore through the cage of Nature, but Nature staggers back up and raises a hand, more trees bursts from the ground, grabbing Fly again, and the creature reacted much more.

Sakura was stunned at how Fly is acting, furious, violent, and to her, it almost seemed like....

 

**"CLOW REED!"**

 

Sakura gasped at the sudden new voice.

 

**"CLOW REED! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

 

It was Fly. Most definitely. It was Fly, and he's scared.

"Jump, get me closer to Fly." Sakura's request shocked Jump.

"What?! Why would you-"

"Please. I have to get closer to Fly."

"No. You'll get hurt, and-" Sakura places a hand to his arm.

"Please Jump. Fly's afraid. He doesn't understand what's going on."

 _"Is that what's happening?"_ She heard Windy speak, _"I've never seen Fly act like this at all. Can it really be like that?"_  

"Sakura, I'm not letting you go anywhere near him. He's out of it." Jump firmly oppose.

"But we don't have to hurt him to help him. Please Jump! You have to let me get closer!" 

Jump hated how he isn't getting through to Sakura and looks to Kero for support, "Come on, help me out here!"

Kero was silent, studying the thrashing Clow Card, "Scared and lost, is that what you said?" Sakura nodded, and Kero sighed. "It makes sense now."

Jump frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Kero began, "Clow Reed sealed Fly right after Thunder attacked him. He was asleep in a way. Which means he didn't know what Clow Reed had to do."

Sakura didn't understand, what Clow Reed had to do?

"To Fly, Clow Reed might as well been alive since yesterday. He didn't know that all this time he's been out for so many years, or that Clow Reed is gone."

Windy gasped within Sakura's mind.

"Added to the pain he has to his heart, Fly is at a shocked state with no idea where he is, or as a matter of fact, where Clow Reed is. That must be why he ignored Sakura, he didn't want to really pay attention to her, thinking that Clow Reed is still around." Kero frowned, "He probably thinks that we're attacking him for no reason."

Sakura forced herself to escape from Jump's arms and ran, "Stop!" Jump grabs her arm. "Sakura, it's too dangerous!"

"Jump, let her go." Kero said, "She's the Cardcaptor, you have to trust her."

"Are you insane?! I'm not letting her get hurt or worse!" He felt Sakura's hand cover his and looks back at her.

"Jump, please." She closes her eyes for a moment, com to relax her beating fearful heart, and gave him her reassuring smile. "I'm sure...Everything will be alright."

Such simple words affected Jump. Reassurance, here, he really felt he could trust Sakura, just like how Clow Reed did it. He hesitates, inwardly, he's trying to deny this trust, just so he can stop Sakura, but then finally lets go. "Thank you." Sakura said, and goes to the in panic card.

"What are you doing, Jump?" Wood calls to the other card, seeing him as if someone stopped his brain.

"Don't worry Wood," Kero answers to her, "Trust your Mistress!"

Sakura, though her legs were trembling, kept getting closer to Fly who was pinned down, smacking his tail and broke the ground, his claws crushing his restraints. After getting a couple of feet closer to him, Sakura sees the cracked gem. She looks at the creature with sympathy, horrible she felt to see him in so much pain. At this moment, Windy revealed herself beside Sakura, sharing the same expression.

The Fly card stopped reacting when he noticed the little girl and Windy, and silently studying them.

"Hey Fly, you recognize me, don't you?" Windy greeted the other card. "Just...give a listen to this little girl here." She wanted to do desperately talk to Fly, but hearing Sakura about to do something, she puts her faith in the girl, "Trust me. You'll like her." She hangs behind Sakura, and the girl took her turn to speak to Fly.

"Hello," she started gently, "My name's Sakura Kinomoto." Before she continues, she turns to Wood, "Wood. Please free Fly."

Wood didn't respond, she didn't react instantly, but soon, she relaxes her fingers, and her power released their grip to Fly. Jump watches with a full of worry behind his stern face, he self-promised that if he sees the slightest chance for Sakura about to be hurt, he'll come in and get her out of there.

Fly continues to stare at Sakura. "You're hurt, right there," the girl points to her own heart, signifying Fly's, "I want to help. I can heal you, but I need to seal you."

**"You?"**

Sakura was once again surprised to hear Fly, but she nodded. Fly takes a look at her staff.

**"Clow Reed..."**

The girl's eyes soften, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, but Clow Reed...is in heaven now."

Fly jerks his head to Windy, instigating Jump to prepare and get Sakura out. Kero had to put his hand on Jump's shoulder, while it would do nothing to stop him, it was a wordless way telling Jump to hold for another moment.

"It's true, big guy." Windy said, "Clow Reed isn't with us anymore. It's been over more than a thousand years. Sakura's our new Cardcaptor now."

Fly lowered his head, resting his chin to the ground, and it took Sakura not so long to know that Fly is sad. With fear no longer dwelling, she walks closer to Fly, and at his immobile state, she hugs a small part of his shoulder. What could have been cold due to his metal skin, Sakura found it warm, and she embraced the card deeper.

Fly looks to her, silent and observant. Sakura met his eyes, "Please. Will you let me seal you?"

She lets go, and Fly backs away, stopping only when he's but a foot farther, and lowers himself where Sakura can reach his cracked heart with her staff. Carefully, Sakura focused all her energy on her staff, and rather than strike, she taps Fly's gem heart.

 

"Rest easy now, Fly. May your broken heart be healed."

 

The gem heart glows in pink, and the crack began closing, into a scar, and to a smooth surface without fault. Fly's entire body glows, his form shrunk, and turns to the form of a card. Sakura caught the Fly Card easily, then turns to everyone else who came to approach her.

Wood claps in regards to Sakura's accomplishment, "Well done, Cardcaptor." 

"You talk to Fly like it was no trouble!" Windy tries to hug Sakura but she only phased through her, she's nevertheless happy, "You could hear him, right?"

"Yes, couldn't...you?"

"Nope! To us, Fly is a quiet person, but somehow Clow Reed could understand him, and for you to understand him too means you're a qualified Mistress of the Clow Cards alright!"

Jump smiles at him, "Good job, you really showed yourself."

Sakura blushed deeply and rubs her cheek, "It's nothing, really. I'm just happy that Fly doesn't have to keep hurting anymore."

Kero comes and pats Sakura on the back, "What did I tell ya? You got skills Sakura! At this rate, it may not be as hard as we thought to get the rest of them!"

"Don't be too sure, Kero," Jump reminds. 

"Come on! We're celebrating Sakura's achievement! She managed to get you guys in one day and one night!" Kero looks over the Fly Card, "Now, Fly should be all good and ready. You want to take him for a ride?"

"Oh my gosh yes!" Windy goes in a mid-air backwards spiral, "You think flying with me is fun! Wait till you try Fly!"

"Don't ruin this, Windy," Jump deadpans.

Sakura looks at the card in hand, and following Kero's suggestion, she summons Fly.

* * *

 Holding onto supports, Sakura Kinomoto, alongside Kero, and the three summoned Clow Cards of Windy, Wood, and Jump, settles on the back of Fly as he takes all of them through the sky next to the clouds, gazing at the starry sky with admiration, and below the city. It was a definite much preferred style of flight for Sakura rather than the rush and extreme which Windy offered.

Windy cheers as she circles around Fly, and impressing Sakura with her flight skills, popping out and surprising her from the clouds, and other eccentricities that brought a wide smile on Sakura.

 "You're getting stronger, Sakura!" Kero said, "If you summon at least up to four Clow Cards at a time, your Mana would start to grow. Just don't overwork yourself, got it?!"

"We'll keep on eye on her on that," Jump said to Kero.

"You're certainly getting the hang of this, Sakura," Wood compliments.

"Oh, well it's really you guys. Thank you all for your hard work."

"Oh? You're including me?" Wood placed her fingers to herself, "Even after our first meeting?"

Sakura, without a doubt, nodded, "After getting to know you a little more, I think you're a nice lady."

"And what _do_ you know about me?" 

"That you really care about the life of Nature, the plants, and all of Earth. Anyone who wants to save them must be a good person."

Wood's smile dulls, she adjusts her position to lying on her side, "I wouldn't call myself an entirely good person, but you're a smart enough girl to understand me." She likes that, she really does when someone listens to her without Wood having to use force. Just like Clow Reed and Yue. 

Jump looks about to say something, and Wood is already prepped in making a comeback, but Jump changed his mind and looks away.

"Come on," Wood encourages Jump, "Don't leave a girl hanging."

"...You're right that you're not really all that good, but...you stopped me when I was corrupted. Letting Sakura seal me...Dont take this any other way, I just want to say..." Wood surprised Jump by patting his back.

"Save it kid, you're still too young for me."

Jump blinks, "What does that even mean?! I was just gonna say thanks!"

"Wow, she said the exact same thing when she turned you down!" Windy comments.

"How many times do I have to say it? She didn't turn me down, we never went out, Wood made all of that up just to piss me off, and it was exactly like what she just said that this whole rumor started!"

"You can't deny that you were attracted to me." 

"Shut up!"

"Like I said Jump! You weren't the first-" 

"Don't start that up again Windy!"

Kero sighed in exasperation, "Quit it you guys! Sheez! After all these centuries you still can't be mature! Wood by default is one of the oldest and yet she still acts as much of a kid! I don't know how Clow Reed or Yue could stand you!" 

"Our relationship is different and far more understanding," Wood explains, which by that meaning - she didn't bother Clow Reed out of respect and Yue never fell for her tricks, or what Wood has figured, he wasn't really interested in someone...of her category.

"Oh, is that it? I just thought that Yue was-"

"Cloud ahead, Windy," Wood points out, but too late, Windy took the small puff of cloud to the face. 

"Guys, you're getting off track here, we're suppose to be celebrating here!"

Sakura shakes her head of Kero's words, "Please don't, its really not that big of a deal. Let's just have fun, together." 

Windy recovers and overhears Sakura, "But without you telling us about your dream, we wouldn't have known what was wrong with Fly."

Fly spoke to Sakura, thanking her. The girl smiles, finding it hard to deny that it was indeed the help of her dream that there was another way to help Fly. With her thoughts returning to her dream, she is reminded of it again. For there was something else she swear she remembered happening there. Beside the gem heart, there was also...a word.

 

_"Esca...."_

 

It felt so important to her somehow.

  
_"Flow..."_

 

Like, it was a word, that belonged to someone.

 

_"Ne...."_

 

Her eyes widen. "I remember now!" Three Clow Cards and Kero looked to her questionably. "There was something else in my dream. A word..."

"A word?" Kero asked. 

"Yes, Esca...flowne."

Fly twitched, startling everyone. "W-What's the matter Fly?!" The Card of Flight spoke to Sakura, and the girl is greatly surprised. "Your name?"

"Sakura! Did Fly tell you that that's his name?!" Kero asked. When Sakura nodded, the lion cub was amazed. "Let me tell you something, about the origins of the Clow Cards. Clow Reed, as the best way to describe him, is an Otaku. Night after Night he gets dreams of other worlds."

So far, Sakura is doing her best to understand.

"And after having these visions, he gets inspired, and when he created the Clow Cards, he made them into an image of the people he's seen in his dreams. The Clow Cards are all named due to their power, but Clow Reed mentioned to me, that if the True Names of who the cards represent ever gets revealed, their true power will be revealed."

The three Clow Cards confirmed this fact with a nod.

"Neither of the Cards know of their true names," Kero continues, "Only Clow Reed did, and if the Cardcaptor discovers the true name, that Card will react to it when it's said. Sakura, get down to that forest and see what Fly can do now!"

"Watch out for the trees."

Sakura nodded to Kero and Wood, and turns Fly, leading to a clearing in the forest. When they land, Sakura looks to Kero, "What do I do now?"

Fly spoke to Sakura. "Oh, you already know?"

A button suddenly appeared at Sakura's reach, "You...want me to press it?"

"I think we should give them some room," Kero suggest.

"I don't know..." Jump was hesitant, but both Windy and Wood were alright with it. After much convincing, Jump relents and the Clow Cards got down, walking ten feet away from Fly.

Sakura waited for a bit, simply looking at the button, and then she pressed it. She felt Fly shake, and then he shifted.

 

"Hoeeeee!"

 

The dragon-like machine transformed, standing on two legs, covering Sakura into its body, straightens his back, a long cape drops and hangs from his shoulders, it's head became more human-like, as do the rest of his body. The Dragon became a Knight in this instance. Run by the little Cardcaptor at its center.

"So that's Fly's other form," Kero has to admit, it seemed a little futuristic, but cool also.

"...Something seems surreal about this." Jump says.

"I think there's a genre this country has for what we're seeing," commented Wood.

"You're looking out of this world Sakura!" Windy waves with her whole arm.

For a moment, it seemed a little too much that a girl like her is riding a giant robot, but after one look at the people below, and all worries fades away. With her newly-made friends by her side, no matter how unknown the future is. She can feel it.

 

Everything will be alright.


	2. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's Cardcaptor status is discovered. There are frightening news of people seriously injured and worse.

Sakura awoke with a yawn and a peaceful feeling. She looks over and spots the passed out Kero, resting upon a chocolate wrapper with his tummy rising and lowering from every breath he takes. Sakura felt once again exasperated that he was real, that she really is this Cardcaptor. She once gain processed the idea.

 

Truly, she wouldn't be so willing to accept the title as a Cardcaptor. She was afraid, she could have turned down the whole thing by Jump's promise. But having felt the struggle he had went through, Sakura was a kind girl, and she couldn't ignore their need for help, especially if there were other cards going through the same influence. Besides, she has her new friends to count on; Windy, Wood, Jump, and Fly. She's sure that everything will be alright.

 

Sakura got out of bed and went to change in the bathroom, after doing that, she heads downstairs and is eager to eat breakfast. "Good morning!"

 

Her father looks up from a newspaper he held and greeted his young daughter with a smile, "Good morning Sakura."

 

"Good morning Sakura!" The Clow Cards greeted right by her father. Sakura shrieked at the sight of them and Fly's head coming through the kitchen.

 

"Is something wrong?" Her father asked. Sakura is reminded that her father can't see the Clow Card's spirit form, and realized how strange she must have acted.

 

"I, I…um," she looks around in the hopes that she'll find an excuse, and discovers something notable, missing actually, "Where's Touya?"

 

Her father took that as the reason for her surprised gasp and explained, "Your brother had an early shift at his new job today."

 

"O-oh."

 

Jump spoke to his fellow Cards, "I told you it was a bad idea to surprise her like this."

 

"One way or another, she has to get used to us," Wood reasons. Windy humors herself by flying around the ceiling. Sakura couldn't help but stare.

 

"Sakura?"

 

The girl brought herself to awareness and answers to her father, "I-It's nothing!" She sat down at the table, and began eating the food on the plate before her.

 

"Who's this lady?" Windy questions, floating in front of a picture of a silver haired woman in a beautiful summer outfit.

 

Remembering her ability to communicate though telepathy, Sakura answers, _"That's my mom. She used to be a model even when she's in high school."_

 

"Get out of here! She's beautiful!"

 

Sakura smiles widely, _"There's lots of pictures of her, and Dad always changes them everyday."_

 

"What a dedicated man," To Wood, that's impressive. "Do you remember your mother much?"

 

_"Not really. But my dad and brother tells me about her all the time. How she's kind and friendly. I may have never met her, but I love mom just by listening about her!"_

 

Windy and Jump offered a smile at her adoration for the mother on the photo. Wood thoughtfully stares at the photo.

 

"Sakura."

 

The girl flinched at her father's call, wondering if she did something that appeared to be strange.

 

"Be careful on your way to school," her father advises, "The earthquake had knocked down some light posts, water was spilling, and people are getting shocked by the electricity. Make sure you take another path if there's one in your way."

 

Sakura nodded in agreement. What the girl does not know however was the information the father willingly withheld. People not only electrocuted, but it was something akin to getting struck by lightning, and pierced marks were said to be visible always near the heart. He was scared for his daughter but this news was mentioned to have occured near town, so Sakura should be safe, but he still warns her if she ever sees any fallen light posts. How strange though, he would have assumed the posts to be inactive, especially not have enough power to leave such burnt attacks to the victims who were sent to the hospital admittedly.

 

After breakfast, Sakura gathered her school bag. When she went outside, she bid her father goodbye, tied on her roller skates with safety gear, and started her way to school. The Clow Cards floated close above her as she sped across the pavements.

 

"You know Sakura," Windy starts, "Now that you have Fly, you could totally get to school faster. Or, you can have another ride with me!"

 

Recalling last night's event, Sakura got goose bumps, "Th-Thank you, but..."

 

"Don't you realize, Windy?" Wood said, "If Sakura does that, she won't be able to see her prince."

 

"Oh yeah!"

 

Sakura blushes deeply. Without her brother coming along, this means that she can see Yukito herself! She can't wait to see him.

 

"Are you just making up any excuse for Sakura to summon you?" Jump questions

 

Windy admits, "Guilty! It's been sooo long! I've been wanting to stretch my wings more."

 

Sakura was curious and asked the Clow Cards, "How long have you guys slept?"

 

"What year is it?"

 

At Sakura's answer, Jump winces, "A real long time…"

 

"So…how old are you guys?" Sakura pressed for more details.

 

"We're much older than any human present on this earth," Wood explains.

 

"You guys sure don't look old though," Sakura pointedly states, "Like Windy, you look like you could go to middle school."

 

"Our looks don't really match our age, Sakura," Windy corrected the girl, "Yeah, it's kind of a doozy to get it around your head. But basically there are Clow Cards who look old, but aren't the oldest among us. Then there's Clow Cards who look like kids, but are actually pretty old. That's also how they looked when they came to creation, and for some they will always look like that."

 

"Some cards, due to…special circumstances, change in appearance, but the majority of us will look the same," Wood said rather cautiously, a grim look passes all of them for a brief moment.

 

"We all have our differences and looks, counting in how they act too," Jump joins in, "It…can get a little hectic like that."

 

As Sakura has difficulties understanding, once again, she was reminded how each Clow Card possess their own thoughts and personalities - they are alive, and for so long, they were trapped, having missed out the world's progression. It was sad to remember that these cards were prisoner until Sakura freed them.

 

"Um…would you guys like to go out together after school? We could check out all the things in town, just for you guys. I could even summon you."

 

Sakura's consideration elated Windy, Jump appreciated and Wood found the girl so innocently kind.

 

Jump nods, "Yeah, sure. I'm kind of interested."

 

"She could use the practice of summoning us three," Wood reasons.

 

Hearing the agreement of her two fellow cards, Windy twirled in the air, "Sweet! I can't wait Sakura!"

 

Sakura smiles. She reached Yukito's home but strangely, he wasn't there. Sakura was disappointed that she won't be meeting her prince and walks her way to school.

 

From above, there was a spark of a small, abnormal static intertwines with the cables of the electrical poles.

 

* * *

 

 

In Sakura's classroom, the young newly Cardcaptor had come early and so still had plenty of time before more students shows up. Tomoyo had also arrived, and as the two girls happily greets and converse, Sakura's best friend soon diverts the conversation.

 

“Sakura?”

 

The named girl perks up, “Yes? What is it Tomoyo?”

 

“Oh nothing, I was just wondering how last night was?”

 

The Cardcaptor flinched, and attempts to pull off a carefree smile, “Oh, i-it's gotten quieter, that’s for sure.”

 

Tomoyo hummed, “My night was very interesting, in fact, I want to show you something.”

 

The best friend takes out a video recorder, “I caught it last night, and I wanted to know what you think of it?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Tomoyo plays the video. Sakura watches the small screen, a little confused.

 

It seems to be the moon, but there's something at the center, something like a bird. It was zoomed in, and…

 

Oh gosh, it's Sakura. Riding Fly and sat alongside with Kero and her three other Clow Cards.

 

“Looks like we're found out,” Wood comments.

 

“Is this bad?” Windy wonders.

 

Sakura screams at her actions last night revealed to have been captured and witnessed by Tomoyo. It was then, Kerberos pops out of her school bag.

 

"What is it?! Is it a Clow Card?! Where's it at?! What power is it using?!"

 

As the small winged lion glances everywhere to see where the cause of Sakura's scream is, Sakura was frozen with disbelief and at a lost of how to respond. Tomoyo gazes at the guardian in surprised. The Clow Cards looks to Kero with differing reaction - Windy found him a pleasant surprise, Wood smirks in amusement, and Jump deadpans.

 

The Card of Jump starts, "Kero, what are you doing here?"

 

Without thought, Kero answers, "After yesterday, I figure you guys could use some tactical advice! Help out our Cardcaptor in case she comes across another card! Plus, I want to see what life's like for our new boss!" At last, he noticed Tomoyo, and stares at her while she does the same, occasionally taking a glance back at the video.

 

"...What a striking resemble!" Tomoyo said about the lion in the video and the lion in front of her.

 

Sakura nearly fell on her back once the shock finally passes. The door to this classroom began to open.

 

"Get back in the bag Kero!" Jump shouts at the animal, the guardian was about to scold him for yelling until he realized more students coming, and with the help of Sakura's quick reaction in shoving him back into her bag. Her classmates looked up just in time before they could have seen Kero. It was then that Tomoyo had taken her video camera and hid it away.

 

"Good morning Sakura! Tomoyo!"

 

"Y-Yeah! Good morning!" Sakura said with a crooked smile. This is going to be a long day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After class. The students were on a lunch break and many chose to go outside, including Sakura and Tomoyo who sat upon a blanket with their lunchboxes, and Kero revealed. They were secluded far away from the rest of the children who were busying themselves playing sports, the two girls settled behind the school building.

 

"Ah...I see...I guess I may have jumped the horse on this..." Kero admits.

 

Sakura lets out a sigh.

 

"If you don't mind, would you introduce us?" Tomoyo caught Sakura's attention.

 

"Oh, well, he said his name is Kerberos..."

 

"Really? He sure looks different from his name."

 

Sakura smiles, "That's why it's better to call him Kero!"

 

"All of us actually calls him that," Jump said, "I forgot who came up with the name."

 

"I believe it was Light who started it," Wood answers.

 

"Oh yeah..."

 

Kero had enough of the nickname, "Stop calling me Kero! I'm not some frog you can name!" He then proudly added to Tomoyo, "I'm Kerberos, the beast of the Seal who guards the Clow Cards!"

 

"Until you fell asleep," Jump reminds.

 

"Can you just let it go! Alright! I messed up! I shouldn't have fallen asleep!" Kero then proceeds to wave his little arm at Jump, who to Tomoyo, is invisible.

 

"Who is he speaking to?" She asked curiously.

 

Sakura rubs the back of her head, "Well...you know those other people you saw in the video? You remember the one with the orange hair? That's who Kero is talking to." At Tomoyo's continuing confused look, she elaborates, "They're magic, and can only be seen by magical people, which is why they look invisible to you, and why you can't hear them, I think."

 

"That's right!" Kero said, "They're the Clow Cards! Only when Sakura summons them that they can be seen by everyone."

 

"Clow Cards?" Tomoyo asks, "Magic? Sakura, can you use magic?"

 

Sakura nods.

 

"How did that happen?"

 

"Let me tell ya!" Kero said, and then began his story of meeting Sakura, the newly titled Cardcaptor. At the end of the story, Tomoyo was absolutely amazed, "How wonderful! The Cardcaptor that protects the city, and to save the Clow Cards from their own catastrophe! That is so awesome!" She had gleam of admiration in her eyes.

 

Sakura waves it off, "I'm nothing that special, I'm just doing this because the other cards really sound like they're in trouble."

 

"Awwww, you're so humble Sakura!" Windy compliments.

 

"You _are_ special in a way, Sakura," Jump's honest comment made Sakura blushed. Tomoyo unknowingly agrees with the Card, taking the girl's hand, "You are special Sakura! This sort of thing doesn't just happen to anyone!"

 

Even if it does, Sakura will always be someone so special to Tomoyo at least. "Can I see them?" Sakura looks to her friend in confusion, "You're Clow Cards," Tomoyo elaborates, "If it's alright, I wish to see them all."

 

"Yeah! Show us to her Sakura!" WIndy encourages.

 

"Oh...are you sure?"

 

"It's fine!" Kerberos assures, "Just introduce your cards Sakura, except for Fly since he's too big."

 

"If...if it's okay with everyone," Sakura looks to her Clow Cards.

 

The two said cards looks to each other, and then Jump stands, "Alright, let's do it." Wood joins him.

With their confirmation, Sakura pulls out her key sized staff and stands up. She walks a couple of steps forward, and held up her hand.

 

" ** _The Key which hides the power of the dark! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!_** "

 

A magical circle glows below her, a burst of power swirls around her, and with that, the staff expanded.

 

" ** _Windy! Jump! Wood!"_**

 

The Three Cards appears. Surprising Tomoyo which soon turns to amazement. "So you're new friends of Sakura?"

 

"That's right! Nice to meet our Cardcaptors Best Friend!" The card closes in with a bright smile and a wave.

 

"And you're all magical beings?"

 

Wood nods, "We each have an ability based on our names, our powers are unleashed when Sakura summons us."

 

"So you help Sakura?"

 

Jump answers, "Yeah, it's our job as the Clow Cards to do whatever the Cardcaptor tells us to, and to protect her." 

 

"This is incredible! Sakura, do you have a pose yet?"

 

Sakura blinks, "A pose?"

 

"If you want to be a magical girl, you got to have a pose!" Tomoyo dreamily states.

 

"You know what? She could use a pose!" Windy expressed.

 

Sakura observes with a sweat drop once she saw Windy and Tomoyo instantly click, and began talking all about Sakura becoming the hero no one asked, but just what they needed. The Cardcaptor repeatedly tells such notions should not be held up.

 

"You should take these guys to town," Tomoyo suggests, "I bet they'll love seeing it."

 

"We were just planning to do that!" Windy said.

 

"That's great! We'll go together after school then!"

 

"Woohoo!"

 

Jump shushed the flying Card, "Windy, people can hear us!"

 

"But wait..." Tomoyo starts, excitement diminishing, "Won't you stand out if you're summoned like that?"

 

Sakura blinks, and looks at the clothing the cards wore, clothing which are rather abnormal in this era. She realized the dilemma in a slightly flustered way, "Oh...I haven't thought about that."

 

"That's alright! Check this out!"

 

A swirl of wind surrounds Windy, it's power completely his her for only a short moment until it dissipate. Sakura and Tomoyo watches in surprised when Windy reappears, wearing a modern outfit of a green shirt with a pink jacket, a black skirt, white stockings, and tennis shoes.

 

"See? I totally could fit in now!"

 

"B-but how?" As far as Sakura understood, people from along time ago wouldn't have something of this style.

 

"Clow Reed designed the Clow Cards to fit in whatever era they're in," Kero explains, "Besides, he based these cards from people in the modern times anyway."

 

"This is perfect!" Tomoyo cheers, "Now we can definetly go!"

 

It was then that they heard the bell ring, signaling for the students to return to the school.

 

"Ah! We have to get back to class!" Sakura and Tomoyo hurries to put away everything, which Windy and Jump comes in and help. "I guess, you guys should get back to you Care form."

 

"Hold on Sakura," Kero said, "Maybe we should let these guys be manifested. Patrol the whole school and see if they can spot a Clow Card."

 

Jump was interested, "I'll do that."

 

"I have no objections," Wood said.

 

"I can fly all over the school!" Windy said.

 

"No Windy, you should keep up the civilian guise." Kero said, "You could catch anyone's attention, and worse than that, a Clow Card. You might end up attracting it all the way to this school, and everyone in it will be in danger."

 

Windy deflates, relenting due to the logic.

 

"How's that sound for ya Sakura?" Kero asked.

 

"If you guys want to. But are you going to be far away?"

 

"If we ever get too far, we can feel your distress," Wood explains, "That way we'll revert our ways back to you."

 

"Okay then. School should be over in a few hours. I hope that's okay."

 

"We'll wait," Jump states, a swirl of power surrounds him and Wood, each had dressed in their civilian form. Jump in a white shirt and blue jeans. Wood in a simple green dress with a sweater and high heels.

 

"We better get going," Tomato said. Sakura nodded and the two hurries back, the Cardcaptor waving at the Cards, "I'll see you guys later!"

 

"See ya Sakura! Tomoyo!" Windy outstretch her arm and waves, Jump doing a simple raised hand as a parting sign, and Wood closing her fingers at the girls.

 

"They all seem like nice people," Tomoyo said.

 

Sakura smiles. "Yeah, they are."

 

Unnoticed by the all the students heading back into the building. A shadow of theirs began to shift, and one quickly dashed to the next shadow. Two sharpened blue shapes open from the child's shadow like eyes, and a chuckle escapes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After school. Tomoyo and Sakura walks all the way to town, the three Clow Cards following behind. Sakura expressed how bad she felt leaving Fly out of this, but the Card of Flight expressed how okay he is. He was never left out in any conversation whenever he decided to say something, and Sakura had to put in his input for the others to know.

 

When they reached town, Windy was nothing but excitement, seeing everything for the first time. Jump had also admit his own interest by glancing at all the things. Wood remained calm, but she occasionally stops when they reached to a plant shop, cooing at the beautifully treated flowers and when the owner had came out, she thanked him personally.

 

"This flower in particular reminds me of Flower," Wood said.

 

"There's a flower name Flower?" Sakura misinterpreted. Wood smiled, "No dear, the Clow Card of Flower."

 

"Oh," Sakura sheepishly understood now, "What's that card like?"

 

"Hm...well...let's just say not everyone could get along with him, unlike me," Wood vaguely states. "I suggest that if ever we come across Flower, summon me immediately."

 

Though Sakura was wondering what on earth could Wood mean by Flower's description, she nodded. Everyone continues on. Windy nearly bringing the attention to herself when she hopped with excitement, a burst of wind was released and she had floated for a moment. Jump drags her down by a firm pull to her jacket, and keeping her down with a grip to her shoulder. Windy pouted but Jump made sure to show he didn't care.

 

"Come on! Can't you just enjoy this Jump?" Windy said.

 

"I think we can do just that by keeping our feet planted, and not bring any attention. Plus, you'll just be draining Sakura's mana if you use your powers even a little bit. You have to think about her Windy, she's not a magus."

 

Windy's pout dulled, and she complies, "Okay okay, I'll be more careful now."

 

They went to many places, during this, Sakura once asked about Clow Reed and if he had to grow through what she's doing, and Wood gave her a surprising answer.

 

"He can summon up to ten Clow Cards and not get tired?"

 

"He's that powerful," Wood said, "But there's never a time when he summoned all of us, I doubt it could happen even for a few seconds without passing out. I remember having to carry him one time, and that was when he made fifteen cards."

 

Sakura was in awe, and wonders how long it will take until she could reach to that point. They walked down a park, and Windy couldnt contain herself and joined the other children, Jump sighs exasperately and goes to her to restrain her. Wood went to the nearest tree and with a little bit of her power, tends to it.

 

Sakura watched with a smile at how much fun everyone looked to be having - yes, even the scowling Jump is peeking a few smiles. Tomoyo was just about to talk to her, but the girls attention was suddenly taken by the sounds of a guitar playing. It was upbeat yet had a gentle melody to it.

 

**_"Some...say I have no direction. That I'm a lightspeed distraction. That's a knee-jerk reaction ~"_ **

 

They followed the rythamic beat, and discovers a middle aged man - looking rather sunburnt in some places of his body, a simple white shirt with his gut out, and shorts.

 

The girls listened as the man sung.

 

**_"Still~! This is the final frontier. Everything is so clear. To my destiny I steer~"_ **

 

The man noticed the girls and winks good-heartedly at them. The song became more profound as he close his eyes for focus.

 

 **_"And as my albums fly off of the shelves, handing out autographed pics of myself._  **  
  **_This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride."_ **

 

Sakua and Tomoyo smiled, somehow feeling encouraged by the wonderful song they're hearing.

 

**_"A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere....Soar like a comet...I'm just a comet~"_ **

 

The girls clapped to his song. "That was a wonderful song," Tomoyo approved. 

 

"You think so?" The man questioned, "It could use some more stuff to it."

 

Sakura beamed, "I really like it! You should play some more!"

 

The man smiled, "Thanks but I gotta get going now, got to look for more inspiration for the song." He stands up, taking his instrument along, "I'll see you guys around. Take care." He glances at something behind the girls before walking away.

 

"That was an interesting piece of music," Tomoyo comments, tapping her cheek, "I wonder how the song will be when he finishes it?"

 

One thing for sure, Sakura would love to hear the music man's song again.

 

"Sakura!" The Cardcaptor turns around to Windy who was running to her with a bright look, "What's the next place we're going to?"

 

Sakura ponders for a moment until her friend made a suggestion, "Maybe we should take a break. You want to stop by the ice cream shop?"

 

"Does the place sell any sweets?" Kero pops out from Windy's jacket. The other Clow Cards rejoins the group.

 

Tomoyo answers, "They sell all kinds of sweets. Milkshakes, Cookies, and Ice creams."

 

"Count me in then!"

 

"You don't really have to treat us," Jump said, "We mentioned before. We don't need to eat."

 

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

 

"I want to try!" Windy said.

 

"I'll admit, I'm interested as well," Wood said.

 

Sakura nods, "Ok, let's go!"

 

The group reached to the nearest shop. The glass painted with the promised sweets that resigns inside behind the counter.

 

"Order me a cookie!" Kero requested, hidden inside of Sakura's school bag.

 

"What are you going to get, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

 

"Um...I think I'll get...a chocolate ice cream," Sakura decided.

 

"Let me try the vanilla milk shake!" Windy chose.

 

Wood spotted one of the names on the menu from a distant, she rubs her chin, "The mint flavor looks interesting."

 

Seeing how everyone is getting something, it pushed Jump into thinking that maybe, he should give it a try. He'd never had one before.

 

"I really won't mind for you to order something Jump," Tomoyo insists, "I can afford it."

 

Jump looks at the menu above them, "I guess..." He then looks to Sakura, "What do you think I should get Sakura?"

 

Sakura looks at the menu, reading all the offered sweets, and decided. "I think you should try Strawberry."

 

With everyone ready to order, they all got in line, and as they remained patient, they were at the counter. The unexpected happened once Sakura met the person behind the counter.

 

"T-Touya?!"

 

Her older brother Touya was in the uniform that fits this shop's theme. "Hey, what's up monster?"

 

"Don't call me that!" Sakura yelled angrily, "What are you doing here?"

 

"This is my part-time job. I'm here with Yukito also."

 

The fact startled the Cardcaptor, "Y-Yukito's here too?" As soon as she said that, Yukito arrives from the back room, instantly seeing her, "Oh! Hello Sakura!"

 

The girl blushed immensely before shaking herself out of it, "H-Hello, Yukito..." She said shyly. "Um, so you're working here too?"

 

"Yes, I've been helping your brother especially on his early shifts."

 

So that explains why Sakura hadn't seen Yukito at his home.

 

"So, you girls know these guys?"

 

Sakura stiffens, "H-huh?"

 

"I saw you two talking with those three," Touya points to Windy, Jump, and Wood, "Who are they?"

 

"O-Oh, um, well, they, um..." Sakura is at a lost, how could she explains these magical beings to her brother?

 

"We help around the school," Wood comes in. Taking the others by surprise, "We survey the areas, and during our duty, we've spoke to these girls."

 

The two teen boys blinked. "Oh, I see," Yukito said, already convinced.

 

"I'm Windy!" Windy said, "Nice to officially meet Sakura's older brother!"

 

Another blink, and Jump pulled Windy back, his scowl deepening. "She uh...Sakura....talks about you guys, sometimes," Jump is not that good of a liar as he is the type to put things bluntly, his eyes shifts away, avoiding everyone else at all times.

 

Touya focused on the orange haired teen specifically, his gaze almost hardening. Jump decided to look again, and they enter a staring contest. Touya then closes his eyes. "So you guys want anything?"

 

Tomoyo steps up, "We'll have two chocolate ice creams. One vanilla milkshake. One mint flavor ice cream. A strawberry ice cream. And one chocolate chip cookie."

 

"Okay, here's what you owe."

 

"Wait, you don't have to do that Touya," Yukito said, smiling at them, "I'll pay for all of it, you guys just enjoy your treat. Any friend of Sakura is a friend of mine as well."

 

Sakura blushes deeper, "Thank...thank you, Yukito." What a charming prince.

 

Everybody got their treat. Windy is enjoying the deliciousness of the milkshake but drank it too fast, which results her having a brain freeze, to which Jump chastise her for. He and Wood got a cup and a spoon, enjoying their separate flavors of strawberry and mint. Kero is digging into the cookie he has, and Sakura is enjoying her ice cream cone alongside Tomoyo.

 

Sakura would occasionally talk with Yukito whenever he comes over, and Touya would walk by but only to deliver other people their orders. However, he would look over and catch Jump's eye again, yet not say anything. The scowl on Jump's features became more profound.

 

But things didn't truly bothered Jump until they were all done with their ice creams, and when Sakura mentions that they'll be heading home with the three strangers coming with them, the older brother name Touya didn't mind at all. How could he be okay with leaving his little sister and her friend to people he doesn't know? Wood's lie might have saved them maybe, but even Jump wouldn't be so convinced already.

 

Aren't older siblings suppose to look after the little ones? To Jump, it's the reason why they were born first. He's this to Windy. It bothered him so much, though everyone can't tell because of his permanent scowl.

 

Once the group left the store, they continue to talk to each other. Overall, this had been a nice day, and Sakura doesn't look tired in the least, all due to her getting stronger through magic.

 

"This was a great day!" Windy said.

 

Sakura agreed, "We should really do this again some time."

 

"You know, this is actually a great way to go about looking for cards," Kero said, "It'll probably easier that way, instead of waiting for them to come to us."

 

"That's something to consider," Wood said.

 

Tomoyo gets an idea, "Oh! I know exactly what I should do-"

 

A crack and a zap was heard above them. Sakura and Tomoyo were startled as they looked up.

 

"Watch out!" Kero shouted.

 

Jump reacted with a quick use of his power, changing into his black robe and taking both girls in each arm, escaping the potential harm the fallen active light post would have done in a jump of speed. Wood and Windy made it out fine on their own, and the Card of Air calls out to the others, "Sakura! Tomoyo! You guys alright?!"

 

"Y-yes!" Sakura manages to say, her heart raced at such a close call. "That was what Dad warned me about."

 

Everyone looked at the broken lamp post, and flinched when it reacts with a twitch and spewing electricity. It suddenly brightens.

 

"Huh?"

 

A large bolt is shot from the bulb.

 

"GUYS!" Windy shouted. Jump reacted in time and steps away at a distance in a flash. The bolt struck the fence instead, catching it in slight fire. The bolt of sparks however still remained, and it took a figure.

 

Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes widen at the sight of it. "W-What's going on?!" Sakura said, Kero quickly adjusting himself to see what's happening, and when he saw the figure, he was taken aback.

 

"That form..." Jump's eyes widen.

 

"Oh my gosh..." Windy gasped, "That's..."

 

The figure stood up, a short figure, body encased with sparks so blinding, his features were hard to make out, and he spills statics that pinches anything it makes contact with. Wood's eyes narrowed, and Kero spoke for everyone, answering Sakura and Tomoyo's hidden question.

 

"Thunder."

 

The Corrupted Clow Card of Thunder came at them with his hands raised, specifically targeting Sakura which Jump held. Jump dodged once again in a flash, reappearing on top of the fence. Thunder followed and were intercepted by Windy and Wood. The two Clow Cards had changed to their other outfits, and quickly avoided Thunder's assault. Windy flew up ahead, and Wood call the large roots of Mother Nature to attack Thunder head on. It hit, but it did nothing much to Thunder, sending a wave of power around the roots, and able to strike Wood. The Card of Nature screamed as she was knocked back, crashing into the wooden fences.

 

"Wood!" Sakura calls out in utter worry, Jump grits his teeth. "Sakura!" Kero tries to get her attention, "Your staff! Summon your staff!"

 

Thunder faced the rest, his palm was surrounded with his power. Jump teleported away as the attack missed him, striking the edge roof of someone's home.

 

"Sakura! Kero! What do we do?!" Windy cries out, flying out of the way of Thunder's attacks. Wood had recovered, albeit damaged, she nonetheless was ready to try again.

 

Sakura fumbles for her staff key, however, when Jump flash steps once again, her grip to the item slips. "Oh no!" She watches helplessly as the item clinks to the ground, "I drop the key!"

 

"We have to get it!" Kero said.

 

"We can't!" Jump said objectively, "Any closer and Thunder will get us!" 

 

Kero thought deeply, he could get Jump to flash step his way to the key, but he'll have to put down Sakura and Tomoyo, and he's very sure Jump would go against that considering Thunder is after Sakura. But maybe if Windy could take Jump's place, or if Sakura summons Fly...

 

"I'm going in!" Windy decided without warning, and flew in fast.

 

"Windy! Stop!" Jump's call was unheard or ignored, Windy dashed in flight all around Thunder, keeping the Corrupted Card busy. Jump reading this quickly, took his chance and looks for the Key. "Where did you drop it Sakura?"

 

"I-It should be, somewhere around there!"

 

Trees had burst from ground, it was Wood's attempt to trap Thunder, but he was quick and nimble, nearly matching Windy's speed. Thunder pierces through Wood's makeshift trap with his clawed hand, it tore through the tough bark and Wood screamed in pain.

 

Sakura heard her pain and she knew that she had to do something, "Jump! Get Wood out of there!"

 

"But-!"

 

"Please!" Sakura squirmed fiercely, forcing Jump to let go, he only looked at her concerned once before nodding quickly, jumping into action by literally jumping in. As Jump helps Windy get Thunder's attention away from Wood, Sakura and Tomoyo looks for the key.

 

"My word...this is what you do?" Tomoyo said, although incredibly dangerous, she otherwise found Sakura to be very brave, which made her all the more amazing. She helps Sakura look for the key just as Jump saves Wood by flash stepping away with her. Setting her down. Windy dodged another of Thunder's attack, and was about to go after him by giving her own shot, when Thunder turned his head, and his eyes sets upon Sakura, who had no protection from the cards.

 

"I found it!" Tomoyo held the key, and Sakura gladly accepts, but their smile was stripped when they noted the battle, and that Thunder stopped paying attention to the other cards.

 

Kero shouts to the girls, "Run!"

 

"Sakura!" Jump calls when Thunder came at the two girls.

 

Sakura and Tomoyo joined hands, both trying to run, but with how fast Thunder is catching up, he will reach them, which lead the girls to act by protecting each other.

 

Thunder's sharpened nailed was raised, and he was only a few feet away, the screams of their names distinct, and all the girls could do right then and there was to close their eyes, brace themselves and held each other close.

 

"SAKURA!" Jump could only go so far with his ability, he came quick, but appeared behind Thunder, he was too far to reach him, to stop him. He watches helplessly, and desperately he reaches out.

 

A ripping sound rung the air, and Sakura gasped.

 

Sharp nails pierced through the spine and heart of Windy. Her eyes widen, her jaw drops but not a scream came out. Retracting his claws, she fell. The girls looked on the fallen form of Windy in utter horror, her whole body glowed and fades, her card lay on the ground. Tears in her eyes and with a young mind that couldn't believe what she just saw, Sakura picks her head up, and saw the features of Thunder now clearly.

 

He was a boy. White hair. Pale skin. His blue eyes deep as the ocean entranced Sakura's with an emptiness that was so saddening and so terrifying. A dark shade of shadow he wore like a mask, laced with tangles of black like veins.

 

The world's time resumed when Jump grasped both of the girl, and he used his power. Breaking Sakura from her gaze into the empty eyes of the boy. "W-Wi-WINDY!!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and tears poured from her eyes, Tomoyo was speechless, but tears had also fallen from her. Sakura was so busy in her despair, she couldn't hear Kero until the third time.

 

"She's okay! Windy is okay!"

 

Sakura stopped screaming and still crying, looks at Kero, "B-But, b-b-but-"

 

"Thunder had attacked her physical form, Windy was defeated so she reverted back to her card form! Destroying a Clow Card is a difficult thing to do even against the most powerful of the cards! Windy is just resting right now!"

 

"Y-you..i-is sh-she r-really?" Sakura hiccupped, Kero nods firmly, "She's gonna be okay." He said it with confidence, and that brought a wave of relief to Sakura.

 

Jump however was far from satisfied. He should have protected Sakura. He should have been there so that Windy wouldn't have done that. He should of been the one to be struck. He couldn't reach Sakura and without Windy, she would have no doubt died.

 

If only he had the power to effectively fight back.

 

There were times when Jump used every ounce of his existence to refrain from asking Clow Reed why? Why couldn't Clow Reed tell him his real name? From what he heard, his original counter was powerful, and Jump wanted to protect everyone, so if he had that kind of power hidden inside of him, why couldn't Clow Reed reveal him his name?

 

If Jump had known his name, he believed he could have done something to stop the corruption from spreading. He believed he could have saved his Clow Card friends - _his family_ , but his sole power is to just run away, to dodge. It ached him so much he swore he would break down. But he made himself strong, because he trusted Clow Reed that much. He held himself back from asking his true name because surely Clow Reed had a perfectly good explanation, but after what happened with the Corruption, after what almost happened to Sakura just now, he doesn't think the reason should matter anymore.

He wants to protect. Dammit. He wants to actually fight and protect, not dodge or run away and only carrying at least two of his friends. He wants to have the power to avenge his fallen Card Companions, make the people responsible for the sickness that twisted the minds of everyone he was so close to. Instead, he could only watch as his friends slowly lose themselves, and become something that goes against everything they are.

 

_"Why couldn't you give me my name, Reed?"_

 

The chase continues, and Sakura gasps her last sob, before shouting, "W-We have to get Windy back!"

 

"I'm sure Wood will look after her," Jump lowly said, feeling so bad that he bet himself that Wood would do a better job looking after Windy than Jump would.

 

"Jump!" Kero shouts, "Snap out of it! This isn't your fault! We all gotta be focused to stay alive!" The lion cursed, Thunder was far too powerful for Sakura to handle with the Clow Cards she has now, it was best to consider flaking the thunderous card and then make a run for it, Fly can get them out of here, but it's a cold hard risk to consider if Thunder won't keep chasing them forever, especially if he continues to sense Sakura's magic.

 

"Isn't there a way to trap him?" Tomoyo questions.

 

"Wood's cage wouldn't keep Thunder still for long, and even when Windy recovers, she's too fragile to touch him. Thunder can be pretty quick and relentless. Jump can come close, but…"

 

Jump grits his teeth, knowing what Kero was getting at. Jump is a defensive type, not offense.

 

"And Fly is the same. Here's what we can consider, we try and escape, and look for cards that has a better chance against Thunder."

 

"Look out everyone!" Tomoyo warns. Jump looks back, and his eyes widen when Thunder was just right behind them, a ball of thundering energy in his hand. Jump reacts, disappearing and reappearing to the roofs of the house, he lets out a huff, and to him and Kero who heard him, that was a troubling sign.

 

By all means, A Clow Card should never get tired, but would only be so if the Cardcaptor's mana was not enough, any more than a dozen of Jump's ability use, and he will have to revert to his card form, if he however decides to continue, he'll have to consume more of Sakura's mana, and that takes a toll on her energy, and life.

 

The runaways watched how far Thunder was from them, and were all caught off guard when the Corrupted Card hops onto another light post, and his form morphed into his own element purely. Traveling across pole to pole, becoming faster.

 

"Jump!"

 

Kero needn't to tell him, Jump's ability sends everyone farther away from anywhere near the light post, and watched as Thunder travels to the next pole to get anywhere closer to them.

 

"What do we do?" Sakura meekly questions, she was far too scared to think of anything, Kero's idea still hung in the air, but no one was close to agreeing to it. They cannot afford to leave Thunder rampant, more than likely for him to attack innocents.

 

Kero's eyes narrowed, "It looks like Thunder can't really attack if he's travelling through those poles, that looks like the only chance we got to seal him."

 

"Yeah, but Thunder could get out of it any time, if we're not quick enough…" Jump used his ability once again, dodging another shot of lighting.

 

"Hoe…."

 

Jump felt Sakura's hold to him tighten, he could practically sense the girl slightly shaking, his arm closed more around her, "Don’t worry Sakura, I won't let you get hurt."

 

Hearing the conviction in his voice, Sakura truly believed him. She takes a deep breath, and thought of Windy. Tears prickling the corner of her eyes. She wants to help, but she has no clue what to do.

 

"Maybe what we need is a distraction."

 

All looked towards Tomoyo. "Something to keep Thunder busy, and then maybe we could take him by surprise."

 

Kero ponders over the idea, "That could do...but how can we distract Thunder-?!"

 

A hot feeling struck Jump's back, and the Clow Card stumbles. "Jump!" Sakura and Tomoyo were thrown out of his grasp, the girls landed roughly across the pavement. Kero quickly controlled himself in the air with his little wings. Jump struggles to get up, his physical form shifting due to damage but he remained hold of himself.

 

Kero screams out, "Jump! Watch out!"

 

Jump could sense Thunder behind him, swarming with power. He used his own abilitt and vanished in sight, avoiding Thunder's second attack and the boy's claws destroyed the spot where the orange haired Card once was, no sign of pain was evident - such is the durability of a Clow Card against Earthly or Humanly things.

 

Jump breathes heavily when he barely made distance between himself and Thunder, the white haired Card glanced emotionlessly at him, his clawed hand raised.

 

"L-Leave him alone!"

 

Thunder's attention is taken by the shaking girl clutching the Staff - the Cardcaptor.

 

"No! Sakura just run!" Jump screams out, but the girl remained - although it could be because she's too scared to move. Tomoyo stood beside her beloved friend, in support and loyalty.

 

Thunder's body encased with his element, but before he could discharged, Jump collided with him, and both broke through the wooden fence. Sakura observes worriedly to where the Two Clow Cards disappeared to, and screamed when Jump was pushed back by Thunder's second attack, crashing into another fence across the street.

 

Thunder remerges, and he looks to Sakura who flinches under his emotionless glare. But then he felt something catching his feet. Suddenly, a sharp wooden bark emerges and stabs through Thunder's chest.

 

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me," Wood purrs. She raised her hand higher, and took Thunder near the air as more barks pierces through him. Thunder held no reaction to the attacks, he used his element and frees himself. Tearing away the woods that began to circle. Wood winces at the pain her Nature-like power is suffering, but she bears through it, and summons more trees.

 

Sakura took this opportunity to go see Jump, Tomoyo follows. Kero had already arrived, "Yo! You hanging in there alright Jump?"

 

Jump was pressed against the wall of the house which he was actually imprinted into. Sakura squeaks at the sight of Jump and hurries over, "A-Are you alright Jump?!" The Oranged Haired Clow Card pushes himself free from the House's grasp. A definite imprint of his entire body left there.

 

"I'll be fine," he answered stubbornly, and then he disappeared in a flash.

 

Wood was struggling to keep fighting against Thunder. Thunder was already getting close to the Card of Nature, until he felt a tap at the back of his head.

 

"I'm not done yet."

 

Thunder turns and attempts to strike Jump with his electrified claws, but Jump used his power and dodged. Wood raised both hands and a large tree emerged below Thunder, taking him to the sky once again. Before he could think to take down the tree, Jump reappears, and Thunder moves to attack him. Wood wiggles her fingers and a new branch grew from the tree, growing long and reaching the sky, Jump takes to the tip of the branch, and Thunder follows as more branches appears to stop him. As the tree they're on continues to grow, Thunder chases Jump. A wall of wood suddenly separates them, and with roots flowing out, it surrounds Thunder in a dome. Cutting of sights of his surroundings.

 

Thunder summons a ball of his element, and released. The dome disintegrated, and Jump was in his sight again. He proceeds to summon another ball - one in which ensures to make an instant kill to Jump's physical form.

 

**_"Thunder! Retract your power!"_ **

 

Thunder's eyes widen, he turns his head - his first sight was of a large robotic dragon with a red crystal in one palm - the other claw held to Sakura, eyes determined.

 

Thunder reacts to get away, until Jump appears and held back his arms. "NOW SAKURA!"

 

Sakura raises her staff, _**"I free you from corruption!"** _ She struck the bird head of her staff to Thunder's chest. Thunder gritted his teeth, his whole body encased in white light. Sakura feared that he was about to unleash another powerful attack. But then his body grew smaller, and with a pop, a rectangle thin item reveals. 

 

Sakura grasps the card quickly, and viewed it's image - a boy with slightly unkempt white hair, a white shirt with dark sleeves, his hands that were once claws tucked into the pockets of his shorts and he wore dark simple looking shoes. He was facing to the side and looking down. The mask of darkness was gone, and Sakura noted the true face of the Clow Card, he looked a few years older than her, youthfulness as oppose to the startling cold killer-like expression Sakura had saw before.

 

Fly settles Sakura back to the ground. Wood's power retreats to the earth.

 

"Ya did it Sakura!" Kero cheers. Tomoyo clapped for her incredible friend, "That was amazing! You're more than a magical girl Sakura! You were like a Shounen Hero!"

 

Sakura, regaining her bearings, flushed at the compliment. She did NOT want to become a Shounen Hero if any of their violent adventures was anything to say to her. She was struck with remembrance. "Wood! Is..is Windy..."

 

Wood smiles as she pulls out Windy's Card form, "She'll be fine. I can promise that once she wakes up, she'll be energetic as usual."

 

Tears formed once again, this time they were of relief, Sakura rubs them away, "I'm...I'm so glad to hear that. I really wanted to thank her."

 

Tomoyo nods, "Me too."

 

Jump wanted to do nothing else but drop and fall asleep like with Windy, but holding himself together a little bit longer, he comes over and held Sakura's shoulder, "Good job, Sakura," he then grimaces, Guilt shown through his scowl. "I'm sorry."

 

Sakura was confused.

 

"I couldn't protect you. Windy did that, and if she hadn't...If I was only a little bit faster." Sakura stops him when she grabs his hand.

 

She shook her head, "You did your best. I'm just happy your okay too." She gave her beautiful smile, one that was like magic and healed away the inner turmoil Jump felt within.

 

It wasn't enough though.

 

"I won't let that happen again," Jump swore to Sakura, and to himself. Having used up everything he had, Jump's body glowed, and he reverts to his Card form which Sakura caught easily. She looks over the cards she held in her hands, including Thunder. Uncertainly swarms her heart. She wasn't sure how she could deal with the new Clow Card who hurt Windy the way he did. She knew it was because of the corruption, but it was so hard to just dismiss it. Not to mention, this was by far the most intense experience she has ever got as a Newly Collector of Clow Cards.

 

Maybe she should reconsider this whole Cardcaptor business.

**Author's Note:**

> Escaflowne - Anime: The Vision of Escaflowne
> 
> Points to those who can figure out the characters presented.


End file.
